


Little Red and The Wolf [On haitus]

by SweetButterBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Harassment, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Kidnapping, Manhandling, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roughhousing, Seduction, Stockholm Syndrome, Suggestive Themes, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetButterBee/pseuds/SweetButterBee
Summary: Little Red is sent to visit her grandma who is supposedly sick, and deliver medecine for her. She is sent alone. On her way, she comes across a mysterious man who helps her when she loses her way. The mans infamous title being, "The Wolf" of the Dark forest.The Wolf, however, has an intense crave for blood and flesh. Usually, he would instantly kill his easy prey, but unexpectedly, he becomes fascinated. Now, wants he takes full advantage of this unique encounter, with his own twisted ideas.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 34
Kudos: 203





	1. Story rewritten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important Notes:

Hello, author of the story here!  
  


I'm sorry it took so long, it shouldn't have, I know. I decided how I wanted to rewrite the story, it's not too different as far as plot, but it is written differently. I'm over the terrible writer's block. I will continue the story and post frequently and orderly!   
  


Thank You!   



	2. The Girl with the Red Hood

It was a lovely morning. Sun shining, birds chirping, and a warm, crisp, summer's breeze drawing in through the crack of your window.  


There you were, in your bed, with a single ray of sunrise hitting onto your eyes. Groaning softly, you had scrunched up your nose in reaction to the glaring light through your lids. Turning your body away from that direction, you sighed relieved with momentary bliss. And back you went to snoring.  
  
  


However, the way back to dreamland was interrupted by the loud sound of a rooster crowing. Shooting your eyes open, you had flinched and gasped, unexpectedly. 

For a second time, you groaned, but this time in irritance. You shifted around uncomfortably, gripping the pillow over your head, trying to block out any further noise. It crowed. You shifted. It crowed again. By the third crow, you accepted defeat and removed the pillow from your face.  
  
  


Sitting up, you popped and cracked joints, inhaling through your nose as you yawned with tears. Taking off your blanket, you put a hand on your messy hair, scratching your scalp. The other hand pushed opened the window, letting in fresh air and sun. Rubbing your eyes, you got out of your bed and stretched.  
  
  


Yawning, your eyes met with your reflection. You whistled in astonishment with your current looks, especially your hair, as you muttered, "Wow, don't you look lovely?" After chuckling your little sarcastic statement to yourself, you began to prep yourself up for the day.  
  
  


Later, the delicious smell of cookies and tarts filled the kitchen. Even before you took them out of the stove, you could tell they were already quite perfectly made. You had been the town's baker assistant for years, which would explain your experience. That was your job. It was long enough for you to work up to buy your own cottage.  
  
  


Not too long ago, you lived with your mother, Dr. Angela Ziegler. As the title would suggest it, she is one of the towns' doctors. Most likely the best doctor in the town at that. Anyone could have agreed if they had seen the miracles she has worked before. 

Especially the time she had saved the life of a newborn from dying at birth... That newborn was you. The birth was indeed a success, but unfortunately not for your mother. She died minutes after to the sickness that nearly caught you as well. And the whereabouts of your father had been unknown, leaving you to be an orphan, but that did not happen. Angela had made the decision to raise you as her own, despite her busy life. It was like she truly was an angel from heaven.  
  
  


You dusted your hands together in accomplishment, and tried to brush some of the flour left over on your apron. Taking your apron off, you sighed and placed a basket on the table. The baked goods need to cool down, and in the meanwhile, you had your own breakfast. You drank your coffee and had a piece of toasted barley bread. This was your life. No danger, nor trouble. Not that you really searched for those types of things anyways.  
  
  


By instinct, your eyes looked at the clock above the kitchen door. It was time for you to be out the door, which was unfortunate for you. Smacking your lips in disappointment, you put down your unfinished coffee and half eaten toast, leaving it as is. Not all your goods had the proper chance to cool down as you wrapped them and put them inside your basket with a rush. Once again, you patted yourself down this time from the crumbs collected on your outfit. As you were going to walk out of the door, you looked into the mirror for any final adjustments, as the basket was hooked over your arm.  
  
  


Oh, how could you forget your most iconic and favored garment: Your red hood.  
  
  


Knotting the strings in front of your neck, and pulling the hood over your head, you finally left your house. Inhaling through your nose, you squinted, as your eyes had been adjusting to the sudden sunlight. Moving some strands of hair from your face, you made your way to the downtown side of the village.  
  
  


Humming quietly to yourself, your other hand would fiddle around and toy with the ends of your hood. The village had already been brought to life so early in the day. Travelers, merchants, and villagers, chattering from all sorts of people. Passing small crowds, you would be welcomed with kind greetings. All centered around your appearance. Things like:  
  
  


Something like, "Mornin' Red!' Or "Good morning little miss Red!"  
  
  


That's what the village had nicknamed and known you for. The girl with the red hood, or little red riding hood. The 'Little' part, emphasis for when you were a little girl, and that's how long you've been wearing them. But all the credit went to your grandmother. Your grandma had loved you to the fullest and would often spoil you as much as she could, you being her only grandchild. 

'My little rose' is what she called you. In her eyes, you grew and blossomed into a beautiful young lady before her eyes. And that also being the origin of the color of your hood. Whenever your hoods had been dirty beyond repair, too torn, or too ripped, she would gladly make a new one for her precious grandbaby. There was no way you could reject and see the sadness in her eyes. You've owned hoods practically your whole life. It has suited you. And it has been that way since. You were rarely seen out of the vibrant color.  
  
  


Politely, you would reply back, followed by a friendly wave. The same hand that waved went to your stomach, as it had been grumbling quietly. Humming in thought, you remembered your unfinished breakfast. 

As much as you wanted to buy a new meal, you knew you didn't have too much time to depend on. Looking around, your eyes met a small booth in the market. With pace, you skipped over to a man who was carrying two baskets of crisp, red apples.  
  
  


"Hello, sir?" You spoke in a calm, quiet voice at first to not alarm the man so suddenly. Putting down the baskets, he turns to you with an eased look, ready to hear what you were going to say. "Oh, what can I do you for?"  
  
  


"Would it be too much to ask if I have one of those apples? I will gladly pay you if I have to." As you said that, you pulled a pouch of money out of a pocket from your hood, holding it in front of you, like you were holding evidence of your claim. The man glanced at the pouch, then back down to you. 

"I don't see why not." The man's expression shifted to calm to consider your offer, then he nodded. Smiling, you watched as he grabbed an apple. Opening your pouch, you questioned his price. Your voice suddenly grew pitchy. "What?" The smile faded as you grew shocked at the unreasonable high pricing over a single apple.  
  
  


He leaned forward a little, to tower over you a little. "I could… accept any other type of payment." Raising a brow, you could just see a sudden change, and it was all in his eyes. Not picking up anything good, you shrunk your arm back to your chest, wanting to become ignorant to his request for special 'favors'.  
  
  


"No, no no, sir, all I have is this, I don't-" The man's hand wrapped around your wrist, ready to pull it closer to him, as an unpleasant grin held on his face. "I thought you said you'd gladly pay." As soon as he put his threatening hand on you, it was unwise of you to just freeze there, awaiting something terrible.  
  
  


"Hey there."  
  
  


A new voice had made itself aware behind you and the man. One too familiar for you to not know who it is.  
  
  


"Not causin' trouble so early, are we?"  
  
  


"Who are you? Go mind your business." The man tilted his head to gaze around you.  
  
  


"As far as I know, she is very much my business. Now-"  
  
  


It was Jesse Mccree. The one and only. Jesse walked between you both, forcing the other man's hand from your wrist. His voice was calm, and did not seem bothered, but his face spoke differently. It became crystal clear with the look in his eyes. Now that spoke threatening. Placing a hand on your shoulder, Jesse had pulled you beside him, his hand further extending to his arm around your shoulder. You felt safer..  
  
  


"You seem busy. Let us not ruin yer schedule anymore. Unless you have somethin' to differ."  
  
  


Huffing, the man decided not to bicker, as he felt he could not be bothered. He WAS busy. The second he turned away, Jesse swiftly reached over to grab an apple from one of the baskets, holding behind his back like a child would when they tried to hide something. You gasped quietly, pulling up your hand over your mouth, snickering.ooo Jesse caught sight of the reaction you had to his mischievousness, making a crooked grin. Keeping the apple away from the man's sight, he ushered you both away from that spot, and offered the apple In front of you both.  
  
  


Looking up at him, you gladly took his offer. "I cannot believe you did that?" You whispered loudly, playfully hitting his shoulder.  
  
  


"Oh, what? Not a thank you?" He chuckled, his arm still wrapped around your shoulder. You looked away, and bit your lower lip, before looking back up with a goofy smile.  
  
  


Clearing your throat, you made an overexaggerated voice. "Ooh, thank you my knight in shining armour…" Your thumb rubbed against the apple you held in your hand. "But.. in honesty, thank you." Nodding his head in approval, he curtly frowned and mumbled to himself. "Pig deserved much worse…"  
  
  


With half a mouth full of apple, you glanced at him, covering your mouth. "What did you say?" You questioned. "Ah, nothin'. Where were you headin' off to?" Showing him the basket, you gulped the apple bits in your mouth. "I was planning to visit my mother. She wanted to talk to me about something." Ducking down, you snaked out of his arm and pointed your thumb in the direction you were walking to.  
  
  


Jesse grinned a little, he grabbed your basket, but not entirely from your grip. Surely you had time to stick around him some more. "It a special occasion? I smell somethin' nice, what's in the basket… Cookies?" Jesse cooed.  
  
  


His eyes seemed to lighten up, his hands peeked inside, before being interrupted by receiving a smack on said hand. Instantly, he frowned and at that you snickered, closing the lid. "Hey! Hands off, Jesse, they're not for you." Crossing his arms, he looked like he had been truly insulted by the fact that he was not allowed to have any of your baked goods.  
  
  


"C'mon, just one? You kinda owe me, sweetheart."  
  
  


You were planning to reply with a smart ass answer, but nothing came out. He wasn't wrong. Smirking triumphantly, he spoke, "That's ri-" Opening your basket, you shoved a buttermilk cookie into his mouth by force, further cutting off his likely sassy dialogue. Leaving him surprised, you laughed and walked away quickly, waving to him. "i'll see you later, Jesse!"  
  
  


Jesse is your best friend, and has been for a very long time. Long enough for you to end up catching deep feelings for him. Feelings that you couldn't find yourself to reveal, in fears that the reveal would not be mutual and that would soil your relationship. It's been like that for years, but little do you know, Jesse mirrors your own thoughts and feels exactly. 

But boy, he just loves to tease, flirt, and play around with you, he'd do anything to hear you laugh or smile. Personally to him, it feels like an achievement to pull those reactions from you. It'll make his morning, noon, or night. To see you bothered, breaks his heart and pissed at whoever had done the job. Not often does he show his very overprotective side, not directly in front of you anyways.  
  
  


Even after all this time knowing him, you can't tell the difference between his joking and flirting. You thought he treated everyone else like the way he treated you. It was partially true, but you were at least sure he didn't flirt with everyone. Though, when you saw him speaking with another… well, attractive girl, you assumed it was something intimate, and got the tiniest bit jealous. But how could you not? There was no denying it, Jesse was certainly eye candy. Oh, he was something to stare at for hours. Good looks along with a fun personality, was a perfect package.  
  
  


Anyways…  
  
  


Finally, you made it to Dr. Ziegler's cottage. Walking through the entrance, you removed your hood off your head. Knocking on her door, you heard her reply with, "Come in." 

When you did, you smiled cheekily and sang in a cheerful voice. "Hello, doc!" She had been placing a book back on it's shelf when she turned to you with a smile matching yours. "Ah, hello dear." You both simultaneously hugged each other wholeheartedly, as cupped your face and she kissed your cheek.  
  
  


  
  


Angela came back with a wrapped box in her hand, "I assume you read my letter." She paused. "… Is that for me?" Pointing to the basket, then herself, you nodded. "I couldn't..." You pouted and pushed the basket over the desk and closer to her. "You work so hard, you deserve them!" Angela placed the box down and sighed looking at your puppy-like pout. The pout had worked in your favor, because she pulled a few cookies out. "Very well..."  
  
  


Giggling, you clapped your hands together, as you watched her eat them, and awaited for her judgement. Angela nodded in approval after the first few chews, as she grabbed another. After wiping her mouth, she tapped on the box, "Now, I need you to deliver these for me." You tilted your head at the odd request, since usually she would leave the delivering to the mail post. Then she reached behind you to pull out a small pouch.  
  
  


"These herbs and medicine are for your grandmother. Usually, I deliver them, but I will be quite busy this weekend. Here. Besides, I'm sure you're due for a visit yourself. She would love to see her little rose." Now understanding, you watched as Angela placed the box and pouch inside your basket, and what was left of your sweets. 

You noticed the one left over and questioned her. "Oh, you don't want what's left?" Angela closed the lid, and handed the basket to you again, gently pinching your cheek. "I'm sure she would love to taste your skilled baking. You've gotten better."  
  
  


Blushing lightly, you shooed her hands away from her mother-like tendencies. "Thank you, I'll see you in a few days." Angela waved back, as she went back to organizing her workspace. Picking up your basket, you made a short wave as you left, closing the door behind you.  
  
  


You threw away the apple's core in the waste bin, and glanced around the village. Strolling your way back, you swung your basket around gently. This was home. The people. The familiar sights and smells. The sounds. Everytime you were in the heart of the village, it brought life to you and kept you in a good mood..  
  
  


As you hummed softly, the sound of firm whistling was heard behind you. Confused, you saw a horse and a wooden carriage coming your way. Quickly you stepped to the side to let them pass by, but they didn't.  
  
  


"Hello again, lil' Red."  
  
  


"Jesse? I thought you'd be on your delivering route by now." He pulled over on the road, as to not block incoming traffic. Jumping off the cart, he took his cigar that had been hanging on his lips, holding onto it in one hand while the other rubbed against his horse. "I WAS goin' to be." 

You stopped walking and tapped a heel against your other foot, tilting your head and putting your hand on your hip. "Hey, you're going to be in trouble like last time… Stop messing around before you get fired on the spot!" Jesse couldn't help but smile to your sweet concern. "Nonsense. I always get the job done in the end."  
  
  


Tucking hair behind your ear, you rolled your eyes playfully and sighed. "One day it'll happen. Don't say I didn't warn you." He came a little closer, and played with the string of your hood. The scent of his cigar grew thicker. "You can call me persuasive. Nevermind that. You're a busy lil' bee today aren't ya?" 

For some reason, him playing with your string made you blush. To hide that, you turned away, pretending to occupy your mind on something else. He couldn't help his growing smile.  
  
  


"I'm… uh- going to… What's with the stupid smile?!" You blurted out as you frowned at his cheeky smile. Huffing smoke away from your direction, began to laugh, twirling his finger around the string. "It's just how easily ya get flustered. And by me? I'm flattered." 

The frown didn't change, neither did your flustered cheeks. "Look, I have to go somewhere and with haste." Placing your hands on your hip, Jesse let go of the strings, raising a brow. "I have to deliver this, and I'd like to do it before the day is over."  
  
  


Scratching his chin, he shrugged and walked back to the carriage. Not until after he threw his cigar to the ground, smushing it underneath his shoe. "I see." He sat back down and held onto the horse's leash, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I'll happily offer a ride." He offered, as he scooted over and tapped his palm to the space next to him.  
  
  


"And I'll happily accept." He took his hand out to pull you into the carriage, and seat you next to him. "Now, where to exactly?" Resting the basket on your lap, you leaned back onto the carriage. "To the path leaving the village, and onto the forest over by the creek."  
  
  


Without any further words, you felt the carriage move. Surprisingly, it was quiet. Easily you could have stricken up a conversation, but in your flustered state of mind, could not find the right words to start one. Biting your lower lip, you glanced at him, before making your fingers busy with your basket. Jesse must've noticed. Guess he'd be the one to start the conversation then.  
  
  


He said your name. "Yes?" Unintentionally, you answered too quickly, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
  


"Do you ever get tired of the same ol' thing everyday? You ever want something else to maybe spice up your life a little?" His question made you think. Not often have you thought about change, nor did you even often consider it. Change could open your eyes to new possibilities. At the same time, no change is predictable, leaving you one step ahead of everything. It was a hard choice.  
  
  


The hard choice became easy when you look back up at Jesse. In your heart, he was your answer. You didn't want him to change a bit. He made your life less boring, and stressful.  
  
  


Chuckling a little, you shook your head. "I don't think I do…" Carefully, you put your head on his shoulder. For some reason, you prepared yourself for if he shook your head away from his shoulder. You loved him a little more when he didn't. The chuckle he gave sent butterflies in your stomach. Feeling safe with him around, you ended up drifting away to dreamland, once again.  
  
  


"...Hey… Hey…" A soft voice, cooed your name in ear. Also, the feel of gentle nudging, to wake you up.  
  
  


It was working. Groaning softly, you lifted your head slowly and squinted to Jesse's hazy voice. You didn't notice when he brushed his knuckles very lightly on your cheek to brush some hair from your face. Rubbing your eye, the blurry image of Jesse became clear. 

"Afternoon, sleepin' beauty." He said in a sing-song voice. "We're at yer destination." You propped yourself up properly, seeing green plantlife everywhere. Yawning briefly, you looked back at Jesse, and nodded "Thanks."  
  
  


Saying nothing further, you carefully stepped down from the carriage and stretched your arms first, and then your back, reviving a nice pop. Sighing softly, you began to wave to Jesse leaving towards the path into the forest. "I'll see you when you come back, alright." 

You found it strange he didn't reply, but his face seemed hesitant or bothered. There was something on his mind. He huffed, missing his chance as you walked further away by the second. He stopped you in your tracks when he blurted your name.  
  
  


Humming in confusion, he came to you with your basket in his hands. "Oh, can't believe I almost forgot this." 

When he gave you the basket, and you were going to take it from him, his hand purposely placed on top of yours. As you were planning to slip away, his fingers secured around the back of your hand. What was he doing? Or thinking?  
  
  


"...Jesse?"  
  
  


He still had that look. Now, it seems more decisive. And he was just… staring so quietly. One second he can't shut up, then the next he's questionably silent. As your face flushed, you kept questioning to yourself if there was something on your face. But, you weren't sure you could keep up with this staring contest for much longer.  
  
  


He began to lean forward slowly but surely, not trying to scare you away. Second, his other hand came up to your cheek. And this time you were fully awake to notice. Were you dreaming? 

Biting his lower lip for a second, his thumb rubbed gently among your flustered cheek. Tipping forward, until you felt warmth making contact over your mouth. You swallowed, with your lips slightly parted. His eyes slowly began to shut, and so did yours as you followed his lead.  
  
  


At last, the highly anticipated kiss came. The feel so light to the touch and gentle, as it felt like a tingle. His hand on your cheek, lowered to your chin, thumb on your chin and index finger underneath. Gasping, when his other hand went to your back, and onto your waist, as he continued to kiss you. One of your hands slid up to his firm shoulder. Jesse was very gentle, as if you were a scarce flower, with very fragile petals. His taste was very distinct, and with those cigars he smokes? You could taste that. It wasn't too overwhelming, though. 

Jesse definitely had experience. Not that you hadn't ever kissed anyone before, but even your first kiss was no more than a quick smooch. The way his lips worked and led you, made you melt with tenderness.  
  
  


Oh, his lips were so soft… so warm.  
  
  


His hand squeezed a little on your waist. It accidentally squeezed a quaint moan from you, clenching onto his shoulder slightly. That sounded _very_ nice to him.  
  
  


Apparently, he took this as a go sign to go even further. Releasing your lips for a second, he panted, before coming back in. This time, his tongue began to glide against your lower lip, asking for permission to… Explore beyond your lips. 

You weren't ready for that. Definitely not.  
  
  


It startled you. Abruptly opening your eyes, you retreated and pulled from his lips. Jesse gave you a surprised look, panting softly, letting you pull away. Your foreheads pressed against each other, as his surprise turned into worry. 

After a second of quiet, Jesse spoke softly. "Did… I go too far-"  
  
  


You cut him off. "No, No, No… No…" 

The look in his eye was so sad and similar to a puppy's look. It hurt and ate at your heart. You hated yourself for ruining the moment, especially for Jesse. "I've kissed before… but never with…"  
  
  


Jesse slowly lost that sad look, before going to an understanding grin, "Oh, I see." Giving one last peck, he sighed and pulled back from your forehead. His thumb rubbed side to side on your chin. 

"Hm, I might just have t'fix that.." Jesse smirked, you smirked back.  
  
  


His hand went to yours that was placed on his shoulder, he brought the back of your hand up to his lips, and gently kissed your knuckles. "But that'll have to be for another time, sugarplum." 

Laughing, you looked off with an embarrassing cheesy smile."Is that so?" He laughed too after your sassy remark. He shrugged and began to walk backwards to his carriage again.  
  
  


"Now, dontcha forget, y'got me?" He pointed at you for a second, before he waved and sat himself on his carriage. 

You waved back, until his vehicle left the scene. Butterflies were still fluttering in your stomach, as you held your face. Turning your heel, you went to the forests' designated path, with Jesse stuck on your mind.  
  
  


What a memorable moment, that you'll forever remember.  
  



	3. The Dark Forest

  
  


It was late afternoon when you finally reached the forest, after being distracted multiple times.  
  
  


I mean, even now, you were... somewhat distracted, as you strode down the earthy path, nature filling all of your senses. It is such an amazing scenario, like a painting. 

The warm, summer sun, hitting your skin, lighting your way through the green. The smell of bark, pine, and leaves. And flowers too when you find the right ones. To top it off, you'll hear all sorts of sounds. Birds chirping, and echoing around you, followed by the buzzing of insects, and the familiar shuffling of critters through trees and bushes.  
  
  


Oh, it's been a while since you've been in the forest. Usually you would come around when you were stressed or upset. By now, you've learned to cope with those things in other ways, but it still worked like a charm.  
  
  


That, and additional to your dreamy thoughts, your head was too far in the clouds, because of a certain someone. You began to hum a melody, comfortably knowing that no one was around to hear you. A butterfly passed and fluttered lower. You followed, glancing to the side, you noticed patches of white daisies and multicolored poppies grown beside the path. The butterfly landed there, crawling over the flowers. Kneeling down, you gently stroked some of the petals. 

You stopped humming, your fingers meeting your chin, in thought. After picking a blue poppy, you picked a daisy as you put your basket down by your side for a moment. Giving a short smile to yourself, beginning to pick more, deciding what you'd do with them.  
  
  


These would make for a lovely flower crown. It would make for another nice gift for your grandmother as well. Standing back up, you sighed and opened one side of the lid of your basket, to let the flowers you couldn't hold, to hang out so you could access them easily. Your hands kept busy as they made the crown with precision.  
  
  


Occasionally, you'd glance ahead of you as to not bump into anything. Not like you hadn't learned from the several times you had done that.  
  
  


With a concentrated look, you finished the flower crown. Lifting it up to your face, you admired it from all angles as it turned out exactly how you wanted to. Just for the moment, you placed the crown on your own head. 

"Ah, perf-..."  
Your footsteps came to a halt. The path had been split into two, which was strange to you. Maybe your memory wasn't as strong as you thought, since you always recalled one path straight forward.  
  
  


"...fect." You sighed with worry.  
  
  


This is just going to have to work out. Shielding your eyes with your hand, you looked above you to the sun. Hopefully this will work out. If one path isn't right, you could just turn around and try the other one.  
  
  


But… for now, you had to make a risky guess.Your finger pointed between each path and made an eenie-meenie counting pattern in your head. The 2nd path it'll be then. Shrugging with a conflicted look on your face, you took the path on the right.  
  
  


Both paths were indistinguishable from each other. You couldn't even judge a path off of its looks to guarantee the safer route, just green beyond more green. But as long as the sun illuminated your way, you didn't care.  
  
  


Some time had gone by…  
  
  


And you couldn't help but notice. Goodness, this trail feels like it's going on forever. Suddenly, all of your sight-seeing interests had become boring by now. Your hunger grew as well, feeling as if your stomach was getting smaller. The feel of your feet throbbing and aching had been a bother as well. You'll be sure to get a nice nap when you get to your grandmother's house. 

Yawning, you fondled the crown atop your head for a bit. Rubbing your thumbs together, you looked down at your basket, then at your feet. You felt light tickling down at your ankles.  
  
  


Leaves, and plants had almost gathered completely below and around your feet. Furrowing your brows, you stopped walking, lifting a foot to your leg as if you stepped on something gross.This isn't right.  
  
  


How could you not notice this? The path… The path is gone! It had been dissolving and covered by nature the further you went on. 

"What?" You exclaimed and rubbed your drowsy eyes. Taking a few steps back, you turned around, staring at the ground, searching for any trace of the trail. Just anything will do.  
  
  


The only 'anything' there was, were more plants, leaves, and grass! Oh, damn your quick exhaustion. Panic was starting to fill you. A palm came up to your chest, as if you could calm the pounding of your heartbeat so easily. 

Were you… No. If you came in one way, there's always another way back.  
  
  


Inhaling through your nose, you exhaled through your mouth slowly. It's smarter to stay calm and collected. You inhaled steadily again, your hands following the flow of your breath. On the bright side, at least it was still daytime…  
  
  


"Now, I came from…" Biting in your lips for a second, you pointed a random direction. "There?" You whispered softly.  
  
  


For some odd reason, the forest around you seemed like it somehow had a darker contrast than before. But it was hard to tell. Squinting, you looked up. 

No… the sun was still illuminating your surroundings. Maybe it was the exhaustion making you see this way. Oh, no. You're having second thoughts.  
  
  


"Or maybe, there?" You muttered, pointing a different direction. "O-Or…" Biting your lower lip, you put your hand up to your mouth. So much for staying calm and collected.  
  
  


Your fingers tapped against your chin, thoughts flooding in, the panic fueling your heartbeat again. What is your plan? 

Maybe it's not a good idea to take a risky guess again. After all, that's how you ended up here. If you don't make an attempt to leave, you'll be stuck here for God knows long. But if you decide to wander around aimlessly, you'll be only lost further.  
  
  


Groaning, you leaned against a nearby tree and looked up at the leaves with the blue sky. 'What to do… What to do…' you kept repeating in your mind.  
  
  


_Crack!_  
  
  


You flinched, glancing around curiously. The sound resembled the loud, hard crunch of a tree limb being snapped, and it was close. It seemed like an echo all around you finding it hard to identify where it came from. 

Still, you remained on edge. It could have been a person, or an animal.  
  
  


_Crunch! _  
  
  
__

__Again, the same louder sound, but now it was directly behind you._ _

__Gasping, you peeked behind the tree and glanced around now with caution. You stood close to the tree, as if it could provide you protection.  
  
  
_ _

__"H-Hello?"  
  
  
_ _

__Speaking in a quivering voice, you held your basket up closer to your chest. It wouldn't hurt to ask, just in case someone may actually be there to help navigate you._ _

__There was no response, but you didn't let your guard down anyway, and you were not convinced something wasn't there.  
  
  
_ _

__There was a brief silence, before your ears perked up and picked up a faint sound. It was… growling?  
  
  
_ _

__Slowly, you looked left to more trees and bushes. Growling was absolutely not a good sign. Wide eyes like saucers, watched in that direction in fear that a large animal would suddenly lunge at you and maul you to death._ _

__The sound grew louder, but now it was to the right of you. It clearly sounded like growling, and it had you shaking even worse. Automatically, your feet were walking backwards.  
  
  
_ _

__"Is s-someone there?"  
  
  
_ _

__The growling abruptly stopped. It went terribly quiet. Quite eerie. You held your own breath, silence growing, your heartbeat in your ears.  
  
  
_ _

___CRACK! CRUNCH! _  
  
  
__ _ _

___You gave out a high pitched scream very loudly, like someone was going to murder you, as you began to bolt away from that spot.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Little did you know, it was only a large tree branch falling off, and it had nothing to do with the something that was watching you._ _ _

___Running past more trees and bushes, you kept pressing yourself on, the adrenaline fueling you, as far as you could. You thought something was chasing you, either it being an animal or a person. Didn't matter, you weren't risking anything. You let the fear control you. Your lungs burned, from suddenly running with no warm up. The flower crown had fallen off your head, lost in the forest. Unfortunately, you didn't feeitl because it was light as a feather on your head.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Stopping, you crashed against a tree. Resting your weight upon the tree, you were out of breath with your hair a mess, strands sticking out and over your face. Your back met the bark, wiping some hair strands from around your mouth._ _ _

___You should be safe now, right? Away from whatever the hell that thing was.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Closing your eyes for a minute, you adjusted yourself and decided to sit down. You hugged your basket for comfort again, as you slowly caught your breath.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Huffing through your nostrils, you shifted the basket to your lap and nervously opened the lid. The contents inside were… not as neat as you made them anymore. How did grass and leaves get inside?_ _ _

___Whining you took off the lid to get a further look. Everything was scrambled, the cookies were nearly completely crushed, but at least the medicine was probably still usable.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Sealing the lid back in place, you embraced yourself monetarily, closing your eyes to patiently breathe. Your eyes opened, and your ears perked to a sound. The sound of footsteps, steady and firm.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Footsteps? That means… someone could save you!  
  
  
_ _ _

___Getting a rush of excitement, you gathered yourself and turned behind you to see the gathered dark greens of the forest. How peculiar. It was like the sun independently chose not to shine._ _ _

___"Hello?" You chirped up now with more certainty and hope. "Is someone there? Please, I'm lost…" As you squinted around, the footsteps seemed to stop.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"N-No, wait, don't go! Please, I just need to-"  
  
  
_ _ _

___You felt a chill against the back of your neck.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Shuddering, your hand met your neck, rubbing it gently. Must've been the breeze. But why would the breeze feel so cold? You shook it off as a tickling breeze, taking a few steps forward, continuing to squint around.  
  
  
_ _ _

___One last time you called out, but no voice spoke back.  
  
  
_ _ _

___No, you know you heard footsteps, not an animal's scampering or scurrying. You took a few steps back, gazing at the ground. Your face was unsettled, close to spooked. Their steps were loud, yet it they suddenly grew light and disappeared, like a ghost. Were you having delusions?  
  
  
_ _ _

___Heavens, these woods might've been cursed. Rubbing your temple with one hand, you didn't feel right. Beside the fact that you were very disoriented in this unknown area, you were never the type to see or hear things that weren't there, even during exhaustion._ _ _

___Something… _Someone_ was here, spying on you this whole time. The feel of being watched was ultimately messing with your mind.  
  
  
_ _ _

__"There's someone here." You mumbled.  
  
  
_ _

__Lifting your head up, two red, glowing eyes appeared from the dark. They bore into your eyes, into your soul. The same, animalistic-like growling from before grew, the sound taking over your ears._ _

__You've been scared before, but never this terrified.  
  
  
_ _

__Your trembling hands were up to your chest, gesturing in surrender to this unknown creature. Gulping, you took meek, moderate steps backward again. It wouldn't be smart to do anything brash sudden actions out of arrogance again. Besides, this thing seemed to follow you anyway even after you ran aimlessly.  
  
  
_ _

__A change of plans occurred when your heel caught on a thick tree root that was sticking from the ground, making you fall back, tumbling down on an inconvenient grassy slope._ _

__Yelling briefly, you were constantly toppling, your basket falling astray off your arm, and ending up elsewhere. You were grunting and yelping repeatedly in pain, your arms making harsh attempts to protect your face. Everywhere on your body would constantly be stung with hurt, and you'd know it would feel worse and sore later.  
  
  
_ _

__Finally, you stopped. The pain would not be concluded, but now it was replaced with throbbing and aching._ _

__Landing on your stomach, you coughed, already feeling the bruises forming. Then sitting up slowly, you whimpered, "Ow… Ow…" you gripped your stomach, but felt a warm ooze of liquid, trail down your arm. Lifting your left arm to the light, you hissed when you saw a gash in your upper arm. No, it wasn't very large, but not the amount of blood coming from the wound was a lot more than the cut.  
  
  
_ _

__Fingers swept up some of the blood, and smeared onto your palm. "Shit." You murmured. This had to be treated, but obviously it couldn't. Hopefully your grandmother had…_ _

__Wait- Where is your basket?! Oh no, no no. Your right hand covered your injury, and stayed there, more blood covered your palm, and more dripping to your forearm.  
  
  
_ _

__Just how anymore unlucky could you be?  
  
  
_ _

__You've had it. You've just about had it. What did you do to deserve this?_ _

__Staring at the dirt, you felt a wave of warmth over your eyes and cheeks. Tears were building and blurring your vision slowly. Huffing through your lips, a teardrop rolled down your cheek and to the tip of your nose. Sniffling, you began to sob softly.  
  
  
_ _

__Good job. You were sent to do something so simple. And this is how it turned out. All you wanted was to go home and be comforted. You wanted Angela. You wanted Jesse.  
  
  
_ _

__Anyone who could protect you.  
  
  
_ _

___Anyone._  
  
  
_ _

___**_"Oh, you poor girl."_ ** _ **  
**  



	4. The Wolf

  
  


**"Oh, you poor girl."**  
  
  


A new voice entered the scene, making your head snap up. There was no shriek or yelp from you, but a violent jolt through your body. Sniffling again, you used your free, clean hand to wipe your tears as much as you could, not wanting a stranger to see you like this.  
  
  


**"Aaaall alone and afraid."**  
  
  


The deep, throaty, and ghostly voice dragged out in almost a condescending tone. There was a certain sound of distortion in the way it spoke, like it wasn't human, but a demon or something. You couldn't place the source of the voice, like an echo all around. It gave you goosebumps.  
  
  


It felt as if the warm atmosphere was growing cooler. Was this a ghost sent to haunt those who intrude these woods?  
  
  


**"It's very entertaining to watch."**  
  
  


The tone had switched over to a more mocking one, as you flinched. They made it apparent that they have been watching you. And the fact they said that they found it 'entertaining', began to provoke irritation. 

_They think this is funny? _  
  
  
__

__Frowning, you spoke. "Very funny. You are… a coward." Hissing with bitterness, and placing emphasis on the last word.  
  
  
_ _

__It chuckled briskly. **"I'm the coward?"** You thought you saw a dark figure at the corner of your eye, but no, not at all. **"You are mistaken, but I guess I can understand why a vulnerable, little thing like you would be."**  
  
  
_ _

__The disembodied voice chuckled at your visible discomfort. Those words nipped into your ears and swam around your mind. Vulnerable. Little thing. Your face scrunched up with more aggravation. But that face had nothing to express it to. Or rather no one. Every time your peripheral vision caught something, you would look and nothing would be there. Have you gone crazy? So stricken with fear, that you are hearing and seeing delusions?  
  
  
_ _

__Then you cried out: "What do you want?!"  
  
  
_ _

__You clenched your hands, conflicted to either chew out or bawl in front of this invisible being. Standing up, trembling. The chill returned. Goosebumps covered your arms, and the hairs on the back of your neck rose._ _

__Faint whispers tickled your ears, you being jumpy, both of your hands covered them, temporarily ignoring your gnawing pain on the still-bleeding wound. No matter how hard you pressed, they still went through to your mind.  
  
  
_ _

__**"Oh, nothing much. I just want to…"**  
  
  
_ _

__Large hands came to your shoulders, the voice rasping in your ear.  
  
  
_ _

___"...Help."_  
  
  
_ _

__Shrieking, you tried to tug away and run, but the tenderness in your arm became your weakness, preventing that._ _

__The grip was firm, but not too rough, to the point it'd hurt. In the middle of them turning you around to look at them, you used your other useful arm for an attempt to slap.  
  
  
_ _

__Your wrist was caught swiftly.  
  
  
_ _

__Flinching, your eyes onto the fingers or rather, claws that held you, trailing to it's large arm, then locking up onto its mask._ _

__They were _tall _, their height significantly towering over you. Whoever this was, they were way larger, in comparison to you. In everything. Over it's shoulders was a dark cloak covered in fur, and it draped down over the rest of its body. The cloak built up to a hood, which didn't cover it's face. It wore a white mask, looking like it had either been carved, or scratched to bad condition. The white wasn't completely pure, as it had a few strange splattered stains around it.  
  
  
___ _

___They were dressed so… strangely.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Your silence said enough. This was terrifying. In the forest with a stranger who has such a mysteriously dangerous appearance.  
  
  
_ _ _

___They released your wrist, it's talon reaching out to your face. Whimpering and flinching, they began to coo at you in a soothing matter. "Shh…"_ _ _

___Pulling a twig from your head, then tucking the hair behind your ear. "I won't hurt you. I just want to help." The gesture had a hint of intimacy that was unnerving. "Remember?"  
  
  
_ _ _

___They were speaking to you as if you already knew them.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The voice wasn't as distorted anymore, but it was still deep, throaty and not very natural sounding. You assumed it was a possibly a man, also additional to the bulky size.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I…" Stuttering at a loss, uncomfortably you gazed off in disbelief. Cold, sharp tips traveled behind your ear to underneath your chin. It directed your face to look straight back to him, snapping you out of your conflicting mind.  
  
  
_ _ _

____Why was he touching you like that? _Shoving his hand away, you gave him a dirty look. "Why?"  
  
  
__ _ _ _

___Sighing softly, he wasn't trying to daunt you, at least not intentionally. Retreating both hands from you, he crossed them across his broad chest._ _ _

___"Correct me if I'm wrong… Aren't you lost?"  
  
  
_ _ _

___Yes. Yes you were. You just didn't want to admit it. You didn't want help from this… creep. Nibbling your lower lip, he continued on. "Not only that…"_ _ _

___He lifted your hood, revealing the gash. "You're injured." Maybe you were picking up the wrong feeling, but when he said this, he sounded pleased… maybe even excited.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Again, you shoved his hand away, and covered your wound with your hand again. "Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not planning something else?" Your voice, a little more firm this time.  
  
  
_ _ _

___He tilted his head, "You're stubborn." he rasped.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I like to think I'm cautious." As you said that, you took a large step backward, your eyes never leaving him. "Hardly." He snapped back, stepping back forward, filling in the spacious gap you made._ _ _

___Shaking your head, you were just in awe. "Why do you care ab-" This time, you did yell before being cut off.  
  
  
_ _ _

___He looked off, and then back to you, like he had rolled his eyes. "Oh, the questions." He kept stepping forward, you stepping back in return, to the point your back was against a tree._ _ _

___"I just think it would be a shame if such a pretty face gets ruined by the dangers of the forest." One hand landed beside your head, shadow overtaking you. The other hand came up and hovered above the left side of your face. The warmth of his gloved palm, making you wince. You didn't notice, but when you covered your ears up, blood smeared left of your cheek and ear. That's what sparked his attention.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The warmth never settled onto your cheek. You were just glancing frantically between his face and pointed fingertips. His fingers were twitching and shaking a little, like he was restraining himself.  
  
  
_ _ _

___He released an exasperated sigh, dropping his hands to the side and clenching them. He walked a few steps around you and the tree. "I made myself clear." Cracking his neck, with his back turned to you, he continued._ _ _

___"You must know what you're doing. I guess we can wait and see how that ends." He side-glanced you. "Good luck."  
  
  
_ _ _

___'Good luck'. Those final words felt so threatening. Watching as he began to walk away, you were quickly getting second thoughts. This will be your last option. You felt obligated to accept his offer. No...  
  
  
_ _ _

___He was _right. _  
  
  
___ _ _

___"Wait!!"  
  
  
_ _ _

___You clenched your hands, and stared at the ground stubbornly. He stopped to listen. "I… do need your help." Underneath the mask, a grin grew, like his plans fell perfectly into action._ _ _

___"Hm, smart girl." Turning around, he walked back to you, you refusing to look him in the eye after trying to be so resilient. "Tell me your destination."  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I'm searching for the other path that continues in this forest, near the large red-painted bridge." You stated, dropping your tiring arm for a moment that held your injury. Your hand and wrist was almost completely covered by fresh and dried blood._ _ _

___You heard faint sniffing. It was oddly quiet too, not hearing the word from the man. Confused, you saw him staring at your hand. When you closed your palm, his head snapped to you, like he got out of a daydream.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"Yes, I know where that is. But before we leave, I think we should deal with that little 'scratch' of yours." He grabbed to the side of your red hood. Humming, he decided to tear out a piece cloth off of it. You gasped and glared at him "Hey!"_ _ _

___Not minding too much attention to your complaint, he gripped your wounded arm. You yelped, and clenched your teeth. "Ow! Ow! What the hell are you-" he wrapped and tied the cloth firmly to your injury.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"That should hold off for now." He mumbled.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"You could have used something else!" Whining, you clenched where he tore the fabric. It made you upset that your prized possession had never been ruined like this before, and this random person treat it like it was a dirty rag.  
  
  
_ _ _

___It obviously didn't phase him one bit. Ignoring your whines, he pointed in what it looked like to you, a random direction. "That way." He began to walk, you stood and didn't react like you hadn't comprehended the english language._ _ _

___"Do you plan to just stand there?" He said impatiently. Blinking, you followed along, catching up beside him.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Things felt awkward. At least, for you. The mask made things even more awkward for you. There was no way for you to tell what he was thinking. So, you kept your eyes forward.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The man was silent, too busy trying to control himself from wild impulses. _Your blood _… was on his glove. It drove him crazy in his mind.  
  
  
___ _ _

___A smirk curled at first, but turned into a toothy grin the more he filled his mind with colorful thoughts. The thought of what he could do to you. In his eyes, you were the perfect meal, or maybe a snack. Still, he had held himself back from Immediately killing you. Which he couldn't understand._ _ _

___He needed to be… patient.  
  
  
_ _ _

___You were the rare type to come across. The helpless and lost. When people travel and end up in the dark forest, they know what dangers lurk, and come prepared. Not many people are dumb enough not to. But here you are, before him._ _ _

___Innocent-like, weak compared to him, and defenceless. The best type. His favorite type. A catch that needed to be savored.  
  
  
_ _ _

___He took a glance at your eyes, then your lips, then your collarbone. Oh, he wanted… no, _needed _to see more. All the faces and sounds you make, to touch more than your face. These deep thoughts made him feel different. It made him feel… more than excited. This feeling...  
  
  
___ _ _

___Yes, you needed to be savored, properly.  
  
  
_ _ _

___Still, there was a need for caution. One wrong move from him, and he'd lose control and indulge onto a more violent end. It'd be unfortunate for you both.  
  
  
_ _ _

___All the more reason to be patient. But you made it so damn difficult. Your skin looked perfectly untouched and soft. Your attractive youthful looks, appetizing. So supple for his darker desires. Oh, it made him nearly drool. He wanted you to be his.  
  
  
_ _ _

___That was when he decided-  
  
  
_ _ _

___You _will _be his. And you _will _satisfy his ravenous appetite, whether you like it or not. After all, there are more than one ways to satisfy someone.  
  
  
_____ _ _

___Out of the blue he spoke, his deep voice making you flinch. "Tell me your name." He spoke flatly, and demandingly. Keeping your eyes forward, you answered your name hesitantly. First, he muttered the name on his tongue, testing it out. Then, in his mind repeatedly.  
  
  
_ _ _

___With your better arm, you felt around in your hair to pull more tiny twigs and leaves out. Feeling a yawn building up, a hand covered your mouth, and eyes closed for the moment._ _ _

___Just as quick, you clumsily lost your footing. Staggering for a second before the man reached out, his arm wrapping around, a hand securing on your stomach. Sharp tips were pressured there, making you whimper.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"That was unnecessary." Here goes that condescending tone. He sounded like he was genuinely disappointed and annoyed. "It baffles me that you were alive before I found you." You squirmed from his arm, then scooted away from him.  
  
  
_ _ _

____Asshole. _  
  
  
__ _ _ _

___Exhaling softly, you rubbed your temples, then your eyes.. "I'm sorry-" _You were apologizing? _"I'm exhausted." You admitted it like an embarrassing confession. "I'll feel better when I sleep at…"___ _ _

___You didn't finish your sentence, and there was a brief silence. He tilted his head with curiosity, " Where exactly did you say you were going?" Oh no.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I thought I already told you."  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I think you know what I meant."  
  
  
_ _ _

___You weren't telling him any specifics. If he could navigate this maze-like forest, he could simply figure out where your grandmothers' house was. Like hell you wanted him to follow.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"I mean to visit someone and deliver something to them… with my basket, but-" You held up empty hands, the reminder briefly leaving you saddened. "I took the wrong path."_ _ _

___"Hm." murmuring dismissively, he left your answer at that. Phew, good.  
  
  
_ _ _

___You both went on, making occasional lefts and rights. Going up and down hill slopes, and stepping over streams. Along the way, the man helped you in an uncharacteristic gentle-like, protective way. Some spots actually had their charm to them, despite it being the dark forest. A beautiful, but deadly situation.  
  
  
_ _ _

___"Up ahead." He glanced down at you briefly. "Really?!" Yelling out with exhilaration, you lifted your head forward. It was true. From the distance, you could make out the red bridge, half-hidden behind leaves and trees._ _ _

___For the moment, the exhaustion went away, as you picked up the pace. Stepping and skipping over nature, the sun visibly within your reach.  
  
  
_ _ _

___You met a clearing, and nearly kicked over a sign that was a warning for the forest itself. The clearing relieved you when you saw the familiar bridge.  
  
  
_ _ _

___A wave of warmth comforted your skin by the sun after being beneath the shades of the trees. You felt like a bird that had healed its broken wing. Looking at the sky, you leaned against the timber bridge, footsteps creaking on the platform.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The man caught up, standing a short distance behind you. Hearing his steps, louder than the ones on grass, you looked at him with a genuine relieved smile. "Thank you." You held your own hands together, twiddling your thumbs. "I was having doubts, and I apologize for my attitude. Surely you can understand."_ _ _

___He chuckled. "I do." Nodding, you began to walk backwards and waving at him. "I honestly wish there was a way I can repay you, but I must go now!" Turning, you began to make a big to the other side of the bridge and further than that. And you were gone.  
  
  
_ _ _

___The worst was over. You were no longer in danger.  
  
  
_ _ _

____For now. _  
  
  
__ _ _ _

___The man did not wave back. When you left his sights, he turned his attention to your dried blood on his talons. Fingers twitching and shaking again, he lifted his mask. Finally, pressing his tongue against the tips, getting as much of a taste as he could, he purred softly. It might've tasted better when it was fresh._ _ _

___He chuckled lowly, and grinned sadistically. "Mmm, yes." He rasped. Thinking of when you smiled at him, and thanked him. You praised him. The feeling returned, feeling his lower-half responding in excitement. He already developed a plan as you were walking together. Now to work the plan into fruition, would be perfect. Smirking, he walked back and disappeared into the forests._ _ _

___Yes, you'll pay alright. And you'll pay handsomely.  
  
  
  
_ _ _

___You were in danger. The worst has yet to come.  
_ _ _


	5. The Visit, The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just want to make something clear-  
> I know canonically McCree and Angela are the same age. But this story they aren't. Jesse is younger than Angela here...  
> Since she is the "mother" of this story to the reader.

  


At last, you were at your grandmother's house around 15 more minutes of speed walking and jogging. It was late afternoon.  
  
  


You made it, as you opened the short feeble, oak gate. Before you were going to knock, you stopped and took off your red hood. You did this expecting for her to take it out of your hands Immediately and repair it with her magic touch. She was going to have to do more than stitch a few holes.  
  
  


At the first few knocks, you unintentionally pushed the door open. That wasn't right, the door wasn't locked. Surprised, you froze for a moment, looking down to the doorknob. Was the doorknob always that… bent? 

Maybe she forgot or her doorknob is finally wearing out, due to old use. It was an old house anyway. You knocked anyway as you pushed the door to walk inside.  
  
  


"Grandma? Are you here?" You announced yourself loudly so you won't startle her when you find her so she knows you're there. She didn't reply. Again, you announced your presence, this time your name. 

  
  
  


Her cottage was just as homely and cosy as you remember. Walking into her living room, all things were in their places and organized. But she wasn't there. You went to the dining room and turned, folding and placing your red hood neatly onto one of the chairs. 

Not here either?  
  
  


"Grandmother?" Humming, confused, you grabbed a candle off the table. The house was proactively lit with candles, small and large in size. The candle in your hand was hardly melted, the wax slowly dripping down from the tip.  
  


"This was ignited not too long ago…" You murmured with puzzlement. Leaving your hood on the dining room chair, you decided to go upstairs, the stairs creaking. 

Knocking gently, you slowly opened the door that led to her bedroom. Peeking your head through the frame, then bringing the candle forward to brighten the dark room, she wasn't there.  
  
  


Closing the door, you checked the guest room that was an extra room that was usually made for Angela, or special exceptions, you. 

The last room upstairs was the quaint study room also made for Angela. She was a busy, busy woman even during visits. The only reason your grandma would be in there, would be if she were cleaning and dusting. Still, you took a quick glance inside. Not here.  
  
  


Going back down, you went to the garden, in the backyard. Everytime you come here, it would seem that more new things would be grown.  
  
  


"So pretty…" crouching down, you gently stroked the soft petal of a soon-to-blossom poppy. That crown you made was your best work yet.  
  
  


"Ah…" You removed your hand from the flower, seeing dried blood on your palm. Oh, that's right. The hand lifted up to where your gash was wrapped.  
  
  


Going back inside through the back door, you went to the bathroom. "I guess I'll treat this now." You've waited a little too long to deal with your wound. Hopefully, it won't get too infected, or infected at all. 

Being raised by a doctor, you learn helpful things. Especially dealing with injury. Maybe she had something in her study too. And if you don't do it right, the best teacher you had could help.  
  
  


At the sink, you soaked your hands and washed them from the filth. Then grabbing a towel, you scrubbed the off more dry, sticky blood that was on your arm. Lightly you rubbed on the injury with the wet cloth, the contact made you hiss in pain. It wasn't too bad. Just throbbing and aching here and there.  
  
  


Wringing the towel and leaving it to dry, you went upstairs, to the study. Avoiding the bookshelves, you checked drawers and lower cabinets. Finding a small jar, you opened the lid and recognized it's contents. 

It was an ointment mixture that the brilliant mind of Angela had made herself. 

This wasn't ideal… possibly it will work for now. Dipping your fingers in the moisture, you winced a little, not enjoying the feeling one bit. With luck, you won't need stitches. Finally, you got rid of the dirty scrap cloth, and used an actual proper bandage to wrap it up.  
  
  


"Much better." You went back down, tapping your fingers against the banister of the stairs. 'What do I do now?' You thought. Your grandma wasn't here. She went out somewhere. Maybe to take a stroll… but so late? 

She didn't even leave a note at the door, surely she must've known Angela come over. Every visit was scheduled.  
  
  


Huffing your lips, you leaned forward to see the grandfather clock in the other room. Time is not forgiving, you should have been home by now. Already, you would have been bathed, in a fresh set of clothes, and cooking food. And you were very hungry.  
  
  


Well, then. There is always tomorrow. You'll just come back, with a new basket of medicine and baked goods. Angela won't be happy with this… but rest assured, damn well you won't make the same mistake twice.  
  
  


One last time, you'd go to the study with the candle, grabbing paper and something to write with. You'll let her know you came by, but she wasn't here. And to tell her… "I will come back tomorrow." You muttered, nodding with approval,you folded it, drawing a little heart on it.  
  
  


Closing the door behind you, there was a faint creak that echoed, coming from downstairs. Following, was footsteps creaking on the floorboards. 

"Oh!" You gasped softly, assuming it was your grandma. Quickly stepping down the stairs, the first thing you saw was the door open, slowly swinging back shut.  
  
  


"Are you back home, grandma? It's your 'little rose!'" You called out, closing the door quickly, as you glanced around for the presence in the living room. You placed the note down on a shorter table, to make the candle a priority. 

"Grandmother?"  
  
  


**"Mmm…' little rose'. What a cute name."**  
  
  


That wasn't her voice. Not at all. This voice was too unforgettable for you not to remember. But you couldn't believe it.  
  
  


You hesitantly took steps to the dining room, as your arm extended to the dining room. The light of the fire revealed black boots, then two legs, one crossed across its lap. Just an inch further, and so much had been revealed. You were petrified.  
  
  


"You followed me?" You spoke breathlessly.  
  
  


"Your scent."  
  
  
There he was. The mysterious, creepy man from the woods. Sitting in the dining room chair with your hood on it, crouched back a little, finger tapping slowly on the dining table. What was he doing here? What did he mean by following 'Your scent'?  
  
  


"My scent?" He must have been joking. You wanted to scream at him, and lash out completely. "What are you doing here? This isn't your home. Y-You're…" he leaned forward, and cut you off. "I wanted to return…" 

Reaching over on the table, your basket was revealed from the darkness. "This." Your hands were shaking and not doing great at holding the candle firmly.  
  
  


Shaking your head, you raised your voice. "No, you're trespassing!" He stood up, the wood creaking in response, him placing the basket on the table.  
  
  


"Don't come any closer! You need to leave, n-now!" You had no idea what this guy was really like, or what he was going to do, what he was planning. You knew it wasn't good. You knew it wasn't.  
  
  


For now, he did as you said and didn't come any closer, but he didn't budge. "You're making me feel unwelcome. That's no way to treat a guest." 

You balled your hand into a fist, your face scrunching up to a scowl. "You're not a guest! The door is there!" Pointing to the backdoor that wasn't too far from you both, he still didn't move. Though you were getting very hostile, that didn't change about how unnerved you were.  
  
  


Underneath, his hidden smirk was spread across his face. You were trying to be brave, but failed so miserably in his eyes. So determined, so adorable.  
  
  


"Did you not hear me? Get out already! You're not wanted here!"  
  
  


"Oh, I'm hurt." He said with blatant sarcasm and chuckled. This form of 'persuasion' wasn't working, so maybe… just maybe you could level down and attempt reasoning? 

You sighed timidly, "I do not have time for this. I need to go and find my grandmother before nightfall." You lied. You already made the decision to leave the note, but this will have to do, if it will work.  
  
  


"That's right, the old woman… Won't be a problem, took care of her." Squinting at him, you tilted your head. Did he say…  
  
  


Voice cracking into a whisper, you spoke. "...What did you just say?" Your mouth had gone dry, fear spiking again. Gulping the realisation making you tear up as you screamed at him. "What did you do?!"  
  
  


Not a word came out to explain what he meant. But you feared that you already knew. Whimpering and shaking your head, your hand covered your mouth. You felt sick, you might have thrown up right there and then.  
  
  


This was a sight to behold. He thought you were beautiful like this. Licking his teeth, his pupils dilated in pure interest. The feeling came around again. But waited, because he knew that you needed to be eased, and reassured. Arrogantly, he decided it would be him.  
  
  


Walking to you, you put your hand up in gesture for him to stop where he was. His ears perked to your fast-paced heartbeat, his eyes looking at your lips hearing labored, shaky breathing.  
  
  


"N-No! Stay away!" You didn't want to stand anymore as the menace ignored your desperate pleas. Trembling hands dropped the candle, the melted candle wax burning out the flame, it spilling all on the floor. Dashing to the door that led to the backyard, you grabbed and twisted the knob of the door.  
  
  


A slit barely opened, before heavy pressure slammed it closed. Yelping, you pulled and fondled with the knob still, the door not budging. A warmth breath tickled over your left ear, and a solid chest rubbed against your back. He took a second to take a deep whiff of your hair, and it was audible.  
  
  


"Little rabbit." He growled against your earlobe, making you shudder.  
  
  


As his hand was above the top of the door, he terribly dragged his claws down into the wood, leaving marks, at an ear-splitting pace. Your hands left the doorknob, your palms pressing against the door, the border of your freedom. 

He clawed down, lower and lower until he met your right hand. You winced as he delicately placed his palm over yours, his hand overtaking your tiny wrists in comparison. He admired how smaller you were in every aspect to him, which meant you'd be easier to control.  
  
  


"Look at me." He demanded.  
  
  


You were afraid of the consequences if you didn't. Whining softly, you did so to reveal your wet eyes, and warm, pink-red cheeks. You met with red orbs in the centers of the eyehole of his mask. Those were the eyes from the beginning. This was the monster. Always has been.  
  
  


Looking away for a second, he gripped your face harshly, he forced you to look into his eyes. "I said look at me." Sniffling and hiccuping, he shushed you again, easing his hold. He cupped your chin, his thumb hooking on your lower lip and rubbing sideways soothingly. 

"I will take care of you. You will worship me in return." He stated clearly. Shaking your head, he decided to take no notice of it, his hand dropping beneath your chin and to your collarbone.  
  
  


So much to explore… Just to hold off a little longer was the painful part for him.  
  
  


Moving past your collarbone, his hand cupped your breast, squeezing tenderly. You squeaked out and gave a curt cry, he laughed cruelly. No one has ever touched you like that. 

"You're mi- GHHK!" 

Swiftly, you used all the possible force you built up into your leg onto directly hit his core. His hand retreated and clenched onto his stomach, the other was used for leaning to the door.  
  
  


Slipping away from under him, the adrenaline in your heart was making you short of breath because of that quick, hasty action. 

He groaned at first, then animalistic snarling erupted and grew more intense. Cracking his neck to the side, he spoke your name with guttural venom. Almost with a murderous-like intent. The red orbs glared into your soul. This might just have been a demon after all.  
  
  


Snapping out of his deadly hypnotism, you dashed to the front door, it violently bashed open against the wall. You ran. You ran and you didn't look back.  
  
  


No where was truly safe. The path was the only way you knew back to the village, but that was equal to running in a straight line. The forest was obviously not your best candidate either… 

It wouldn't be in your interest to run in a predictable path, but rather something to keep you away from being predictable at all...  
  
  


You hated this. Skidding your feet, you zipped to your right, and slid carefully down a short slope and kept on from there. God, you should have rested or made something to eat when you could at the cottage. You could only run for so long without energy to fuel you. The only thing that fueled you was fear.  
  
  


The tension brought painful throbbing to your injured upper arm. Coming to a short halt, your lungs and chest burning, beads of sweat coming from the sides of your head. No, priorities. The pain will have to be ignored, as you heard his voice not too far off. Harsh crunching, almost stomping was additional, as if he wanted you to know he was coming. 

  


Gasping, you continued to endlessly sprint uncertain lefts and rights on purpose. It's a bit ironic. You made the worst impulse decisions.  
  
  


This running went on for some time. But eventually, your full sprints turned into a reluctant jog. Sore legs finally gave out, knees further buckling, leaving you on the forest floor. You were coughing and panting like a mad dog.  
  
  


"Did you let it all out?" Heavy footsteps sauntered behind, then beside you. He chased effortlessly, following your unique scent the whole time as a map. All he had to do was wait for you to tire yourself out.  
  
  


"You never learn, do you?" You picked up resentment in his voice, and you whimpered. But it wasn't resentment to him, it was more like disappointment to the fact that you were putting this much of a fight that he would have to be more punishing to you.  
  
  


Hunkering down to your level, he spoke in a threatening, cold voice. "You think you can hide from me? Run from me? No, you'll never be too far from my reach." When you choked a silent sob, he grunted and grabbed you by the roots of your hair to lift up your head. "I didn't want to, but I'll have to teach you to be more… subservient."  
  
  


"No… No, I'll b-behave! I'll listen! I'll..." Tilting his head, he exhaled to your little prate. He released your hair, but his hand moved to cover a large portion of your jaw, making you sit up a little. "I'll teach you how to beg properly too."  
  
  


"That will be in due time. For now…" He then cupped both of your cheeks affectionately.  
  
  


"Sleep." Was the last thing you heard before he promptly knocked you unconscious with the violent collide of your forehead to his.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It was night. Hours have passed since Jesse finished his last shift. And hours ago, he expected you to be back. When he came to your house, he definitely got no reply in return. Not that the lights were on either to reassure. Respectfully, he sure as hell wasn't going to break inside your house just to find out either. You wouldn't have forgotten your little promise with him, right? Thinking of that made him feel a little heartbroken. Jesse would have sworn you wanted to spend time together after that afternoon.  
  
  


Then maybe someone else could answer your question… Guess it's time for an early visit to the doctor.  
  
  


Angela and Jesse had already known each other. Angela thought Jesse was a generally good-hearted person, and a friend to you both. Alternately, she saw him as a bit of a troublemaker, and sometimes questioned if you were under the best influence with him around. 

But she was curious if your relationship ever went further than friends. If your staring wasn't too obvious, you acted differently around him.  
  
  


By luck, Jesse just caught Angela leaving the building as she was locking the door. "Dr. Ziegler!" Angela glanced, and gave him a calm small smile, "Ah, hello Jesse. Long time no see. I just closed my office, so you may need to schedule our next meeting." 

He shook his head, "It's not that-" She didn't let him finish before she asked with sarcasm: "Oh! Have you come to the realization that smoking is bad for you? No one believes that one." He chuckled and shrugged, shaking his head.  
  
  


"Actually, it's not about me at all. It's about yer daughter." Raising a brow, she tilted her head curiously. 

"What about her?" Angela questioned. Hooking his thumbs on his belt buckle, he leaned on one leg against a window. "Not sure myself. Hoping you'd know… I was expectin' her. She hasn't come home yet."  
  
  


"She isn't home?" Angela put emphasis on 'isn't', crossing her arms.  
  
  


"Nope."  
  
  


"Are you sure? Maybe she is just sleeping."  
  
  


"Maybe..." He scratched his face, and felt a little bit of doubt. He knocked, didn't he? Jesse didn't know if you were a heavy sleeper or not though. But he did know sometimes you would sleep early, other days you'd be awake until sunrise despite your busy life. "Y'think she's still at her grandmas?" 

"Most likely. They haven't met with each other in some time, so she could be spending the night."  
  
  


That seemed to enlighten him to know you're at least safe with someone you knew. "You'll see her tomorrow." Angela smiled again, and felt his sympathy being sweet. He did have a soft spot under that hard shell. 

Jesse smiled back, and nodded. "You're right. Sorry. I'll get goin', you have a good night."  
  
  


After that, the two said nothing more and went their separate ways. He glanced at Angela behind her back for a second before turning and walking into the town square. "Mmm, figures." He murmured, grabbing a cigar from his pocket, and lighting it.  
  
  


It was still functioning so lively at night. Would have been a nice night to spend time too.  
  
  


Jesse had no more business here, he might as well just go home. Silently, he walked past the small crowds in the town square. The sounds of loud, obnoxious laughter drew his eyes over for a second. Oh, it was that man with the apple baskets from earlier this morning. Bastard. Scoffing, Jesse glared at him briefly. 

The thoughts of someone with their grubby hands on you without your permission pissed him off. He sometimes wanted to do more than just tell them off with words. He'd do much worse.  
  
  


Moving to an alleyway, he huffed smoke and took a quicker shortcut to exit the town.  
  
  


Deep down he was excited for tomorrow for when he finally sees you again. He smiled to himself when he thought of kissing you for the first time, and how it went so smoothly… for the most part. 

He'll come by tomorrow morning before you go work at the bakery.  
  
  


Until then, he had to be…  
  
  


Patient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Your head hurts… It felt cold... Your stomach was aching in hunger. Why were you in so much pain?  
  
  


Groaning softly, you rubbed your hand on your forehead. Goodness, when has your bed felt so uncomfortable? Flipping over to your side, you pulled your legs up to your chest to try to ball up to warm yourself up. One leg did not come up. It was restricted. 

Rubbing your eyes, you hummed softly reaching over to touch cold metal attached to your ankle. Opening your eyes, you squinted and sat up slowly. Your eyes were right… there was a chain around your ankle.  
  
  


This wasn't your room either. It was a dimly lit room, that was moderately sized. There was little to no decor. Just the bed, a small drawer beside you, a large one in the corner, and a small round table with a wooden chair. It looked like no one had touched this room in years, noticing spiderwebs and cobwebs in the corners of the room.  
  
  


"Where…" you whispered softly, looking around. There was a window above the bed, illuminating moonlight on your skin, and giving the room a little bit more light. Oh shit! It was night! You must have been sleeping for hours in this unrecognizable place…  
  
  


Scooting forward, your fingers checked around the rusty chain, seeing it trailed and connected to somewhere behind the bed frame. Leaving it be for the moment, you hugged your knees, building up your body warmth from there. 'Were you being held prisoner? How did you get here? What happened?' Questions swam in your mind.  
  
  


Creaking footsteps echoed from beyond the closed door, growing with each step. Someone was coming to you.  
  
  


Sitting up straight again, you backed up onto the frame of the bed. The doorknob turned, and opened to reveal _him_.  
  
  


"You're awake." He sounded monotone, stepping inside. "Finally." You stared at him with saucers for eyes. He came closer, he wore less of his 'armor'. No furry cloak, nothing strapped on him, and no large shoulder pads. Still, he kept the mask, gauntlets, and boots on.  
  
  


Gasping, you pressed your back as far as you could on the frame, and just kept your legs close to your chest. Sighing, he sat down on the bed, caressing your cheek with his fingertips. Shaking your head from his hand, you shoved his hand away,  
  
  


"I know, I know. This place probably isn't to your liking. I didn't have time to prepare the room for you." You glared at him, dropping your knees a little.. That's what he thought the problem was? He was playing it so casual like he didn't kidnap you. 

" Did you sleep well?" His warm palm touched your knee, you whined softly wanting more warmth, watching his hand.  
  
  


You ignored his question. You weren't sure how you didn't notice when you first woke up, but you were wearing a white nightgown now, underwear still underneath. This made you go entirely flustered.  
  
  


"Did you strip me?"  
  
  


"I did," He nodded, and answered as if he were proud he did so. The look of disgust you gave made him smirk. "...I didn't do anything besides that." Stroking your leg intimately, you tried to kick him in the face, but he caught you by your other ankle. Damn pervert. "You should stop resisting, and accept how things will be now. It will make things easier." 

"You're just a perverted stranger. I don't even know your name or what you look like!"  
  
  


"Then we should fix that problem now… Shouldn't we?" Releasing your ankle, he stood up. "Don't be afraid of what you see,"  
  
  


Getting off the bed, he placed his hands over his face, finally detaching his mask off. He was not ready to reveal his face so soon, but it's better you get used to his face now.  
  
  


"My infamous names are known as 'The Demon whisper', 'Phantom of the forests'...'The Big Bad Wolf.'. As for you…" His bare eyes looked at you, teeth baring. "You may call me Gabriel, pet."  
  
  



	6. The Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Nonconsensual touching.

  


Gabriel revealed his face to you. You were staggered by his human appearance.  
  
  


You were gawking at his rough facial features. He had multiple scars on his rugged face, dark chocolate eyes, a sharp jawline, with short-cut dark brown hair. Though his eyes were dark chocolate, you still noticed a red glare at certain angles. The color of his skin was ashen, but you could see the hint of his original skin color… Very, very faintly. 

Aside from his scars, you noticed one of his ears had been blown off from what it had looked like, a gunshot. It clearly healed over time.  
  
  


Over the scars, he… wasn't that bad looking. You were expecting a very old, hideous, worn out man, but could you believe it? You were ogling your kidnapper.  
  
  


Placing his mask down on the small round table, he smirked and looked at the dusty, and cobweb-covered corners of the room. He dusted the table with his palm, then clapped his hands together when he finished.  
  
  


"Isn't that a surprise…" he trailed off to turn back to you, the smirk turning to a toothy grin. "I know that look in your eyes." 

With that being said, you huffed and looked at your hands. The embarrassment making your cheeks and ears burn red. "Don't feel the need to shy away. Your admiration is appreciated… and surprising." The last bit he muttered to himself.  
  
  


How patronizing. You didn't say anything, the awkward silence growing louder. Raising a brow, he walked out of the room, leaving the door open. "I'll be right back."  
  
  


Lifting your head up, you squinted and looked to the hallway to make sure he was completely gone. Biting your lip, you focused on your shackle on your ankle, finding a very small keyhole to the side. There wasn't much you could do now. It was not like you could escape instantly anyways. You were not that foolish.  
  
  


With nothing left to do until he returned, you rested back down onto your side with scared thoughts of this man's plans with you.  
  
  


Minutes later, he came back. He pulled the chair from the other side of the room, to place it beside the bed where you lie. He cooed your name, holding something in his hand. 

You smelled something delicious. The smell brought your senses to life remembering how hungry you've been. Turning around, Gabriel held a bowl of soup in his hand.  
  
  


"You're very hungry."  
  
  


_How did he know?_  
  
  


"Your stomach was making noises the entire time you slept."  
  
  


_Oh._  
  
  


Holding your hand to your stomach, you looked at the bowl. The aroma was mouthwatering, whatever it was. Gulping, you glanced at him then the soup, then altogether looking away. Gabe noticed how hesitant you were. 

The spoon was already inside the bowl, as he grabbed it himself and stirred the chunky bits. "Oh, don't tell me you're not hungry now." Yes. Yes you were. It was making him irritated that you were being so rebellious and stubborn again. It was _really_ irritating him.  
  
  


"Eat." He demanded, putting it forward for you to take. You didn't want to accept anything that benefited you from this guy. "How do I know you didn't... poison it?" Gabriel's lip twitched at your excuse. He face-palmed and sighed, the irritation turning to aggravation.  
  
  


"Don't make me force you." He warned fairly. Gabriel was trying to be nice, but he didn't like that nasty look you returned to him as you crossed your arms like a child.  
  
  


"Fine." He hissed and stood up to go get that table and brought that over beside the chair. Roughly, he put the bowl of soup down, some of it spilling out onto the table. "Since you want to act like a brat, I'll feed you like one." 

You flinched when he sat back down, and gripped your face. Getting a spoonful of the broth, he put pressure on your jaw to open your mouth, then proceeded to force feed you. Your hands naturally clenched at his wrist, trying to make him let go, but he didn't release you just yet. After he did the same motion twice, you scrunched up your face and closed your eyes.  
  
  


At the second spoonful, you became distracted by the rich, creamy flavor that swept across your tastebuds.  
  
  


That wasn't a bad taste… Chewing slowly, you were savoring the flavor that melted deliciously. He kept his hold on your jaw, but eased up when you were chewing. If you had spit it out, this situation would've turned much worse. 

You reopened your eyes to slowly look him up. The expression on his face was now calm, watching your lips. "Good girl." he whispered encouragingly. Swallowing, your stomach gurgled for more. "I'm sure you can feed yourself now, right?" You nodded in defeat.  
  
  


That brought a small smile to his lips, releasing your face and handing you the bowl of soup. As he leaned forward to do so, he sweetly kissed you on the cheek. 

You decided not to acknowledge it, though you wanted to. It tasted just as great as it smelled. Crossing his arms, he leaned back with his legs spread, watching.  
  
  


You began to feed yourself. It might've been an insult to say you weren't expecting him to be a decent cooker. Your pace began to speed up, and you began to consume greedily. You stopped and grew distracted, his gaze watching the entire time. 

No one really watches you eat, nor was that a thing you found comfortable. Licking your lips, you cleared your throat. "Do… you mind not watching me eat? I think it's a little distracting." You tried your best not to sound rude in any way.  
  
  


Looking you up and down with his solid gaze, Gabriel smacked his teeth, looking away for a second. In his mind, he knew you appreciated what he made for you. But that little mischievous demeanor of yours had to go. There were so many ways to teach you.  
  
  


You finished the broth quickly, hiccuping softly. "Mmm…" you hummed unintentionally. That hit the spot. Gabriel uncrossed his arms, and reached out to take the bowl from your hands. "You want more?" That was asked rather considerably. 

You nodded as you spoke softly. "Yes… please." When you said please, it made him lighten up. It wasn't really by his control, but just by the fact you were naturally polite. So cute.  
  
  


Gabriel brought up another serving. You ate that as well, and became officially sated. The soup had also somewhat soothed the cold feeling. When he called your name, you looked at him. "See? Things won't be so bad if you're good like this,"  
  
  


Still, you wish he would shut up and not say things like that.  
  
  


Scoffing, you criss-crossed your legs, and knitted your brows slightly. _'Not by choice.'_ You thought. Gabriel took the bowl, and stood up and dragged the table back to it's spot. 

"Now that you're fed, it's time that you bathe."  
  
  


That caught your interest. A small voice in your head thought it was strange that he was also trying to pamper you so much. Or was it to prep you? Who cares. Finally, you'll have time to yourself to take all the grime off your body. All the blood, sweat, and dirt… Sweet time to recollect your thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"-What do you mean you're going to watch me?!" You cried out.  
  
  


You hope you misheard his words, or that he was joking. He led you to the bathroom, his hand on your shoulder the entire time. It didn't phase him that you yelled to his face. He squinted down at you, raising a brow. "I didn't stutter." 

"No, no, I can't do this with someone watching me!" After your whining, he hooked a finger beneath the nightgown you were wearing, slowly pulling it down from your shoulder. "Do I have to do it myself?" Then he spoke through clenched teeth. "Again."  
  
  


"I just… c-can't." The last word you whispered out so faintly.  
  
  


A moment of silence passed again, before growling. "Look, I'm not sure when this will register in your mind, but I am not a patient person. Your defiance won't get you anywhere. I'm nice enough to let you go unpunished because I know damn well you have a lot to be taught." He towered over you to prove his point. Wow, what a hot head. Gabriel leaned forward, his lips practically touching your earlobe. 

"Next time..." a dark chuckle emerged threatening you to break down. "Well, there'll be no _next time_. Got it?"  
  
  


Curtly, you nodded, and felt his hand leave your shoulder and his lips lift away from your ear. He made himself crystal clear. 

You sighed shakily, and closed your eyes and began to pull up your gown from the knees and up to your stomach. Taking your gown completely off, you balled it in your arms, being left with your underwear and bra. The air felt cool again, and it gave you goosebumps.  
  
  


Gabriel grabbed the nightgown from you, and pointed to your chest, gesturing for the extras to come off too. Biting in your lips, you did so without a choice. Immediately, your hands covered your breasts and your private area. Crossing your legs, he pointed to the tub. "Go ahead."  
  
  


Staying silent, you reluctantly dipped your foot into the tub with your hands still covering your nude. It wasn't exactly warm, but you wanted to be cleansed, so you didn't care. Your whole body was in the tub, but you jolted when the cool water met with your wound. It was sensitive, and only stung a little.  
  
  


Gabriel unravelled your bandage, and you looked in surprise when the injury was almost healed completely. The ointment is working really well. Angela is such a miracle worker.  
  
  


Dropping the bandage to the floor, he held a bar of soap in his hand. Opening your hand, you expected him to hand it over, but instead, motioned you to come closer. 

When you did, he pressed the soap against your cheek and began to scrub, his other hand cupping your cheek to better keep your head still.  
  
  


He couldn't be serious. Did he know that you had your own capable hands?  
  
  


"What are you d…" Gabe had a very focused expression. He pulled up a bucket beside him, and already had it filled with water. "You think I can't clean myself?" 

Water splashed over your head, making you gasp and clench your eyes shut. "I do." He breathed out. "But did you forget I said I'll take care of you?" He spoke softly and used his thumbs to wipe some suds from your eyes.  
  
  


"Just how old do you think I am?" you frowned, massaging your own scalp feeling the wetness of your hair.  
  
  


Squinting, he dipped the bucket into the tub and spilled more water over your head, further ignoring your question. As you were removing hair that was sticking to your face, his hands moved lower, straight to your chest. 

His slick hand gently roamed up and down your bust without warning, his palm rubbing against your areola. You whined, trying to bubble up your moan.  
  
  


It wasn't his intention at first, but he wanted to push on just a little. He continued to scrub the soap on your shoulder as his other hand casually pinched and rolled one nipple with his index and thumb. It felt light and blissful. But so wrong because of who it was.  
  
  


When he took a handful of your breast, you gasped and clenched your fingers around his wrist. Gabriel paused. "I… C-Can you please finish cleaning me without..." 

It was hard to resist for him. Your skin felt so soft compared to his rough hands, and it was something he hasn't felt in a long time.  
  
  


"Stand for me." He leaned back a little, waiting for you. Small waves of water splashed as you stood out of the tub, the water sinking a bit. You shivered, he rubbed the soap all over your body. 

With the freedom to touch over your nude body, he touched over every curve, detail and feature you had with fascination. Up your back, down to your waist, and to your butt. To your neck, chest, stomach, then thighs. Once in a while, he would glance up at you in search of a response, not that you were willing enough to look at him back in the eye or anything.  
  
  


It made him very curious why you were so timid to his touch. Taking a hold of your arm, he kissed lightly at your wrist. "Tell me something." Then his palm trailed from your wrist back to your chest. "Does it feel nice when I do this?" Again, he proceeded to fondle your breast and nipple. "Yes." You breathed out hesitantly.  
  
  


"Well, I can't help but notice you're so sensitive."  
  
  


You said nothing.  
  
  


"Are you virgin?" Gabe grinned.  
  
  


"No." You lied through your teeth, but Gabriel was doubtful. The nervous look gave it away.  
  
  


Lifting from your breast, he had his hand moving lower by the second. A thick digit dipped in between your slit, making you quickly turn your head to him looking at him. Those were dangerous eyes. Eyes that spoke of hunger.  
  
  


His thumb pressed against your clit, and rubbed. "You sure you're not lying to me?" He questioned one last time, like it was your last chance to confess. You nodded trying to ignore the unfamiliar, very light stimulation triggering between your legs. But abruptly, he withdrew his fingers until they dragged onto your thighs. Briefly, there was a silence.  
  
  


"I have to do something. Finish up, I'll come back in a bit."  
  
  


Giving you the soap bar, he stood up and walked out the room, still leaving the door open. Well, on the bright side, you could clean yourself privately. But the way Gabriel left, felt like it was on a bad note for you. Maybe you shouldn't have lied straight in his face...  
  
  


Leaning back, you sunk into the tub until the water was up to your chin. Is there a way you were going to get out of this? What are the chances of someone saving You? Low. Undoubtedly low.  
  
  


Literally a minute passed by before he came back with a towel over his arm. "Finished?" He didn't even let you reply. "Good."  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Next thing you knew, you were standing in the doorway of _his_ room.  
  
  


"I thought I was going to sleep in the other room." He ushered you to go inside and sit on his bed.  
  
  


"You're going to have to earn that privilege."  
  
  


"Earn?" Sitting on his king-size bed, you observed all of the things in his more furnished room. His large cloak was hung up on wooden walls, his mask hung beside it. Gabriel opened his drawer, digging through things you couldn't see from behind his back. Beside his drawer, were two black massive shotguns, and those were just a chilling reminder that he was not to be messed with.  
  
  


Coming back, he kneeled down and grabbed your ankle, the same familiar metallic shackle holding you like a leash to a dog. A quick click and you were secured to the bed.  
  
  


"Is this necessary?"  
  
  


"Well," Gabriel started taking off his shirt, then boots mid-sentence. "Don't want to worry about you escaping as we're sleeping."  
  
  


"Oh, I thought I was so incompetent." You added sarcastically, hugging your knees with insecurity.  
  
  


"Outsiders are quite crafty. You're no exception, sweetheart."  
  
  


So he hadn't thought of you as a threat, not by a mile, but just taking every precaution so you wouldn't elude him with any chance. Either his behavior being possessive, or protective, you didn't want anyone's attention like this.  
  
  


Gabe came back to you, wearing nothing but trousers, giving you quite the view of his body. There were scars on his body to match the ones on his face. All different types of scars painted his body. Old small scars, big scars, and some more ugly and crooked than others. Even without his outfit, he was quite bulky, and his muscles were so firm and well-defined.  
  
  


The bed creaked a little in response to his heavier weight on the other side of the bed. He sighed exhaustedly, and laid back, his arms folded with his hands behind his head, his dark eyes focusing into yours.  
  
  


"You need to sleep."  
  
  


You weren't sure you could, being aware of your situation. Resting on your side, you faced away from him and lay farthest away from him on the opposite side of the bed.  
  
  


Gabriel sat up, not liking the distance you set. After leaning over to blow out the candle, he pulled the heavy blanket over the both of you. He shifted closer to you, leaving no space. With his chest pressed against your back, he wrapped his arm around yours and nestled against you.  
  
  


"You're so beautiful..." He whispered softly, sounding a bit insane.  
  
  


A short sniffle, then a whimper came from you. A few tears slid down your cheek and disappeared into the sheets. He shushed you softly, and held your hand, rubbing his thumb over the front of your hand. His fingers were rough and calloused compared to yours. "Shh, sleep."  
  
  


What the hell is wrong with this guy?! What sort of reaction was he expecting from taking someone away from their life without any word. And the fact he was genuinely comforting you was more insulting.  
  
  


He kissed and nipped at the shell of your ear, and nuzzled into the back of your neck. It was so strange how he can be so aggressive one minute, then so affectionate the next. Closing your eyes, you gave a trembling sigh, officially giving in. Giving your hand a final squeeze, he slid it down to spoon you by your waist. "You're mine. You're _my_ prize." His final words echoed in your mind, as you drifted away to slumber.  
  
  


_You are his. You are his prize._  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning came around.  
  
  


It was just as lovely as the one before. Sunlight poured through the window, hitting against you, and the sounds of birds singing their sweet songs in the distance sounding so peaceful. You were expecting the crow of the rooster you hear everyday as your final call to wake you, but it didn't come.  
  
  


You opened your eyes and squinted away from the sun while yawning and flipping yourself to face away from the sun. As soon as you were going to relax back down, you were met with Gabriel's face.  
  
  


It wasn't just a bad dream after all.  
  
  


Holding in your gasp, you sat back up immediately being alarmed by his presence, forgetting all the events from yesterday for a moment. Yawning, you glanced all around his room, recalling everything that happened suddenly.  
  
  


Frowning, you looked down to Gabriel's sleeping face. His arm was still somehow secure over you underneath the covers. You made the plan in your mind that carefully, you will try to sit up more and remove his arm from you, but you ended up being too scared. 

There were noises you wanted to make to express your frustration, but you held it in. You remained there, sitting up half-way using your elbows, just glaring at his face. Oddly enough, he seemed so serene when he was sleeping. You would have assumed he was a different type of person looking like this. Again, not quite bad looking.  
  
  


Rolling your eyes, you groaned softly and turned your head in disgust that you were still technically complimenting him in your mind.  
  
  


But… A second look wouldn't be so bad.  
  
  


You were startled to meet eyes that bore into yours. "You're up early." He rasped, rubbing his eye. "How long have you been awake?" You unintentionally sounded pissed and he frowned at the sound of it. "I'm a light sleeper. That isn't a very nice 'Good morning', you know."  
  
  


"Shut the hell up and burn in hell."... is what you wanted to say, but instead, you said, "No, I don't know." There was obvious sass in that statement. 

Knowing he was awake now, you sat up completely and removed his arm off you. Perhaps the reason why you were so grouchy is because it was morning or because you were awoken with an unwanted jerk.  
  
  


Removing the covers off your body, your crossed feet hung and dangled at the edge of the bed. "Guess that's going to be your first lesson." He started coldly, sitting up himself and cracking his neck to the side. Getting out of the bed, he closed the curtains, not letting the sunshine inside anymore.  
  
  


Behind his back, you tilted your head trying to convey the meaning behind his words. You weren't an animal to be managed, but he seemed to be so on board with that idea. 

Gabe came back with a small key, and unlocked your shackle. Red lines were ringed around your ankle, and you couldn't help but rub at the streaks that had stressed your skin.  
  
  


Gabe grabbed your attention when he gripped your chin with one hand and lifted by force. "In fact, Repeat after me with that lovely little voice." he spoke slowly as if you weren't comprehending his english. "Good morning, Gabriel." He finished in a bit of a sing-song voice and waited for you to copy.  
  
  


"...Good morning." You spoke flatly. Tutting, he shoved his thumb in your mouth, pressing down on your tongue and making you gag lightly. "You're missing something."  
  
  


He lifted his thumb to let you speak again, making a string of saliva connect with your tongue. "G-Gabriel!" This was ridiculous.  
  
  


"Go on. Finish it, my little rabbit."  
  
  


"Good morning, _Gabriel_."  
  
  


Smiling, he kissed you then licked his lips, licking up your leftover spit. Bringing his hand to pat your head he chuckled. "Perfect."  
  
  



	7. The Arrangement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so late, I've been busy with online school and other work in real life. I will get back to this! :)
> 
> Also sorry if the story seems a little short.

  


You were sitting in the dining room with a blank look, thinking of questions that looped in your mind. In front of you, was quite the appetizing breakfast. The scent of the eggs and ham was simply aromatic.  
  
  


Once again, he made you a meal. All you did for now, was poke at the food with your fork with your chin resting in your palm. Those thoughts didn't rest, they distracted you.  
  
  


_'Was this his house? Where did he get this food? Where did he learn to cook so well?'_  
  
  


Gabe called out your name, then when he did it the second time it got you out of your trance. "Is something the matter with your food?" He asked. Quickly you shook your head no and took a bite. It was delicious. Raising a brow, he leaned back into his chair and took a swig from his mug.  
  
  


As you ate, you tried to ignore his curious stare across from you. Again, he was watching you eat, and it made you feel self-conscious. Shifting around in your chair, the questions overwhelmed your mind again. For some reason, you made that apparent when you chewed slower and let the fork rest between your teeth for an extended time.  
  
  


Eyes shifting to the opposite, empty side of the table, you noticed he wasn't eating. Was he not hungry himself? It's been since last night and this morning, and all he did was drink?  
  
  


It was so quiet. The silence in the air was so thick. You crossed your cold ankles and shifted uncomfortably. 

Come to think of it, all your questions could be asked now to break this unbearable reticence. This was time for you to take in information, or rather his plans with you. Such a haunting ponder… Better now than never.  
  
  


Removing the fork from your lips, you swallowed the food in your mouth. Biting in your lower lip for a second, you staggered your right foot against your left ankle. Releasing your lip, you opened your mouth to inhale. "I…" 

"Yes?" Breathing out impatiently, he tapped his thumb against his clay-mold mug. The eye contact you made between you both was fraile. You kept glancing at your food then into his dark eyes repeatedly. It's like he was waiting for you to say something first.  
  
  


"I'm very curious."  
  
  


"About?"  
  
  


"Our arrangement…"  
  
  


" _Our_ arrangement." He spoke as a statement instead of a question.  
  
  


No, no, you misworded that terribly. As you were going to interfere with that statement, his genuine smile made you choke on air. Gabriel laughed curtly and got out of his chair taking his cup with him. Keeping your head down on your food, you heard him walk beside you. It was confirmed when his palm placed beside your wrist, leaning against the table a little bit, making it creek. Seemingly very content with your misspoken words, a single digit gently lifted your chin in his direction.  
  
  


"Finish, then we'll talk."  
  
  


After you nodded, you were ready to turn your head away, but he didn't allow that yet. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against yours in a short, loving kiss. You winced, feeling warmth grow across your cheeks. 

Smirking, he walked off, leaving you speechless. Slowly, your fingertips pressed gently on your own lips. The nice little smooch was strangely comforting for you. Closing your eyes, the kiss reminded you of Jesse. If Gabriel knew that, he wouldn't be happy. You wondered where he was and if he was looking for you now or if he knew you've been kidnapped...  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Back in the village…_  
  
  


Jesse came to your house, just as early as he promised in his mind. Stepping out of his wagon, his boots met your doormat and his knuckles rapped against your door. The thick cigar in his mouth transferred between his fingers, ready to get rid of it in your presence respectfully. Obviously, there was no response given. Attempting again made no difference. You weren't home.  
  
  


To his dismay, the lack of any response made him step back. . Rubbing the back of his neck, then running his hand through his hair, he stood there compensating your whereabouts. 

_'Shouldn't she have been home by now?'_ he hummed in his mind.  
  
  


This wasn't the first time he would come by easy enough to catch you before you walked to the bakery to start your job on time. And you were quite punctual, hardly being late at all. 

Shaking his head, he hopped back into his carriage making his way to the village. New plan: He'll meet you at the bakery. Call him impatient, but he _needed_ to see you.  
  
  


Yesterday was your day off throughout the entire week. Usually you would take that day to relax, and yesterday would have been great to officially ask you out. All he had to do was set up a perfect date, work his charm, and make you fall head over heels for him, and make you his girl, conventionally. Little did you know, Jesse secretly had been building the muster to ask for some time. For months actually.  
  
  


Smoothly puffing some smoke from his lips, he leaned forward and held his grip tighter on the leashes to direct his horse. As he finally met the front of the bakery, he jumped out and discarded his cigar. Walking in, he took off his hat and looked around.  
  
  


"Nothing will be properly ready until another half-hour, please come later!" A voice called out responding to the around of the door and footsteps.  
  
  


An older woman came out from the corner of another room, and entered the scene, dusting her flour-covered hands on her apron. "I'm not here for that, Mrs. Withers." Jesse chimed politely. 

Mrs. Withers looked at Jesse, and gave a welcoming grin. "Ah, Jesse! It has been some time! What brings you here? Come to ask my husband for another haircut? You seem like you really need one with that long, pretty hair."  
  
  


Chuckling, he gave a crooked, charming smile. "Not here for that ma'am. I was seein' if your associate is here." 

Mrs. Withers adjusted her glasses cluelessly until her eyes lit up with acknowledgement. After saying your name, Jesse nodded, confirming. "One and only."  
  
  


"No, not at all." Mrs, Withers shook her head and spoke in almost an apologetic voice.  
  
  


"Pardon?"  
  
  


"I haven't seen the passive at all. Strange, she doesn't come late. I've been trying to manage quite a bit by myself this morning." She further explained.  
  
  


Jesse tilted his head, his smile dropping for a split second. Late? You? "I see, I see… Well, thank you for informin' me, ma'am. That is all I came to ask." Picking up his smile again, he put his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave. "Anytime, dear. If you find her, tell her I need her help as soon as possible!"  
  
  


"Will do." With a final farewell given, he put his hat back on and stood outside. You weren't home nor were you at the bakery… Something wasn't right to him. 

As he slumped down on his wagon, he hesitated before he used the horse whip to get his vehicle rolling. Maybe he was overreacting. It could have been his unlucky timing. Unfortunately, he didn't have any more time left to search around. It was a shame. Shaking his head to himself, he sighed and decided he didn't want to be fired. Jesse left the village and took the road to his first delivery to be made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Back to the cottage...  
  
  


After you finished your breakfast, he directed you to his living room. There you could look out the windows. Strangely, it looked so dim like it was night. It wasn't. This cottage was located in the very depths of the dark forest. You haven't entirely figured that out yet.  
  
  


Sitting down the touch, you crossed your arms and legs, nearly huddling up entirely. You weren't freezing, but you were still constantly feeling a chill within every room. 

Gabriel exposed one window entirely open to let in the dim sunlight. After knotting the curtain apart, he side-glanced you.  
  
  


Shuffling around in a nearby cupboard, he came by with a small box in his hand. With a blank face, he caressed the backs of his fingertips against your cheek. "You're cold." 

You couldn't estimate if that was a statement or a question, but you nodded slowly. His fingertips were colder compared to his palm, you didn't know why that bothered you.  
  
  


Humming, he stood and revealed the box to be a little box of matches as he pulled one out. What was he planning to do, start a fire? Loosening your arms, you watched as he walked behind you, pulling a blanket off a dusty fireplace. 

Based off of all the dust, it's been there untouched for quite a while. There was already dark wood inside, just waiting to be as ablaze.  
  
  


A little flame flickered on his finger tips. Squatting down, he seemed to inspect the wood. "I can't light it yet." Dropping the wood, he traced a finger on the lower mantle, collecting ashes. 

The fire was sitting there, beginning to give away in his hand. You were going to warn him, but he simply crushed the match in his hand, taking the flame out quickly. Placing the box at the top of the fireplace, he dusted his hands together and came back to you. An arm wrapped around you as he sat close next to you.  
  
  


"Like I said, I wasn't prepared for an extra household member." Suddenly, his brows knitted and he seemed to give a dirty look at nothing, like he was holding an invisible grudge on a ghost. "I don't really feel the cold anymore. It hardly concerns me when I got used to the sour atmosphere out here." 

Crossing his ankle across his lap, he blinked slowly, his face further softening. Twirled his fingers in your hair, he pressed his cheek against your forehead. "You might get used to it too." Cooing softly, he kissed your hairline.  
  
  


Gabriel's hand was dropping to your shoulder, and further down, little by little. "...I have questions!" You suddenly blurted out, leaning away from him to place a hand up as if in defense. At first, he seemed surprised, but then he inhaled through his nose. 

"Right, I bet you do. Is it about… Oh, how did you put it - _Our_ arrangement?" He smirked.  
  
  


Preventing a grumble, you spoke bluntly. "I guess so." Regretting your chance to fix your wording when you had the chance, he leaned back and crossed his arms just as soon as you uncrossed yours. "Listen closely to every word I say, then you can ask away." Clearing his throat, he spoke calm and softly.  
  
  


"I've decided to list a few things to keep a pet around my home. They're important. I think it's best for you to apply or you wont like the end results." Even with such a tame voice, the strict warning was as clear as day. He lifted a finger with every statement he added. "One, you _don't_ lie to me. Two, you _always_ obey. Three, you will _never_ attempt to escape. Four, behave and get rewarded. And, importantly, five, you will _always_ address me by my name or…" An extended thumb pressed the corner of your lip. "...Master."  
  
  


For once, you decided not to jerk away, but his choice of words made you cringe right to his face. You certainly had your preferred name to call him. Not master.  
  
  


As for his other rules? They were almost genuine rules for a _pet_. What's next? Teaching you how to roll over? Fetch? Play dead? Yes, they're simple to follow, but never have you been treated so lowly to be compared to an animal.  
  
  


You desired to scream in his face. Curse him out with language you hardly used on the daily. If you were feeling bold, you'd start punching and kicking, but to out power his strength wasn't happening. 

The border between your bottled up anger and releasing it all was so thin. Fear of his so-called 'end results' was also what held you back.  
  
  


Additionally, you already lied about being a virgin. Confessing now felt dangerous too. The grin he gave when he believed you were one, was perverted. Was that what he was after? Your unbloomed flower? His hunger shows no bounds.  
  
  


"Do you understand me, girl?" Gabriel brought you back from tuning out. The little nods you gave wasn't enough. Your slightly parted lips were divided more with his rough thumb. You thought he was going to shove his thumb in your mouth again, so quickly you fixed your posture a little and gave him what he wanted. Your sweet little voice spoke. "Yes, Gabriel."  
  
  


Satisfied with your compliance, he grabbed you by your hands and pulled you closer and cooed. "With obedience, comes your reward." Then leaning forward, he kissed you. With wide eyes, you gasped, which he ended up consuming in the mix of the kiss. 

Threatening to pull away, he took a hold of your wrists to keep you at bay. Facial hair tickled your face, and soft lips took over yours, passionately.  
  
  


You kept trying to back your head away. Not letting that happen, he released one of your wrists and held the back of your head instead. All your free hand could do was press against his bare chest hopelessly, but the way he worked his lips were so precise, it made you heated.  
  
  


It was like mind control. For a loner in the woods, he was quite a good kisser. Closing your eyes, you knitted your brows with blushing cheeks and let him work his way. You both were panting between the kisses and making the atmosphere hotter than it needed to be. How intoxicating.  
  
  


Accidentally, you drew out a whine that turned into a soft moan. He pulled back just to hear it draw out completely. That made him go all out. Groaning softly at the sound of it, he licked his lips during the brief disconnection. 

Shifting around your positions, you found yourself pinned roughly beneath him. There wasn't a chance given to react before he began to kiss again, now more possessive.  
  
  


Squirming was impractical. Impossible. You thought it was just his waist that separated your thighs apart, but you were unsure. His firm chest was pressed against yours so strictly, you weren't sure how you were breathing. 

Softly, his teeth nipped at your upper and lower lip, giving you a second to catch your breath. Whimpering and panting, he was already ready for more. Devouring your lips again, he was using his tongue to try to force your lips, and further mouth your open. You knew what he was trying to do. It was too familiar.  
  
  


"No… No…" you whisper, pleading for him to come to a stop. Making your head turn side to side, made his contact difficult to keep up with. A hand came up to seize your jaw and squeeze to get inside access by force. Clenching your jaw against him only made it hurt, and further weakened your defense. 

  
  
  


Crying out let his tongue intrude officially. Your entire body flinched, your thighs trying to close in, your hips unintentionally bucking forward into his. Growling, he responded by rolling his hips to your core, the feel of something hot and hardened, prominent. 

There was nothing your hands could do but claw and dig into his skin, but he brushed it off, those little attacks being mere itches to him. With his warm, large tongue taking over, it explored every inch of your mouth. Your own tongue was struggling on it's own battle, his tongue constantly lifting and swirling around yours. Like large waves crashing against a small boat. What a strange feel to have someone else's tongue touch yours.  
  
  


This was your first tongue kiss. It was reserved for Jesse, but Gabe snatched that away so greedily. The difference between those two was undeniably contrasting. 

Jesse was so gentle and slow with you like a dance. Gabriel was predatory and rough like a hunt.  
  
  


A string of spit dribbled down to your chin, as he pulled his head back to look at you. No smile, or a grin, just a stare for desperation and wanton. 

Panting below him, you just kept your head turned away from him. A few fingers swept down to brush up your thigh and closer to your center. With an exposed neck, he continued his attack there. A tight grip lifted your leg a little, as he kissed and sucked at the sides of your neck.  
  
  


Rough sucking noises were alarming in your ear. For sure, he was making deep, colored marks on you. Some would be too hard to the point it would sting and burn. Moving place to place left more hickies everywhere, ruining your untouched skin for his delight. 

Teeth began to graze instead of just his mouth slowly but surely. Opening his mouth wider, you felt sharp canines that you couldn't believe were natural. Gingerly he bit and nibbled, making you shudder. Looking at the ceiling had kept you in the dark, leaving you hardly anything to depend on but your senses. Touch and feel.  
  
  


His hand came to adjust your head and expose your neck further, making you look up. It was uncomfortable that would probably leave an ache if you kept like this for too long. 

You ignored that when you picked up rhythmic thumps against your stomach. It was Gabriel's heavy heartbeat followed up by deep, trembling breaths. It terrified you because he was doing this directly over your throat, his breath searing into your cold skin. Hovering there for a minute, he seemed to be recollecting himself mentally.  
  
  


Clenching his jaw, Gabriel gulped audibly. His heartbeat seemed to calm down. Significantly, and quite quickly. 

Humming, he dropped a little peck to the center of your throat. Immediately as his hands came back to himself and he got off of you, you scrambled up and began to touch and feel around your throat. Fingers trembling over your newborn marks, feeling the damage he has done. Gabriel glanced casually at you and did a little _'Hmph.'_ , completely shameless of his doing.  
  
  


Or that's what you thought.  
  
  


"...I have to do something." He said with a cold, monotone voice.  
  
  


Cracking his neck, he got off the couch and went to go fetch his mask. You didn't understand why he sounded so bothered. Either it was your fault or not, you took it as luck that it stopped him in general. Looking at the floor, you rubbed your neck still, relieved.  
  
  


The real reason was best to be hidden from you. The truth was...  
  
  


_Gabriel was going to eat you._  
  
  


Gabriel was too close to letting it happen again. Unfathomable hunger almost completely took control of him. With vulnerable flesh that close to his clean fangs, was just demanding to be painted with red. The small lick of your blood was a sweet craving in the back of his mind. 

Perhaps it _was_ luck that let his instincts kick in. This was a problem. He needed his hunger to be sated by something else before it'll be too late. Gabriel looked down into the holes of his mask with hatred, eyes glaring red for a moment.  
  
  


_You won't be free from his clutches so easily, not even death will save you. ___  
  



	8. The Missing Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spooky month is here :) I plan to make a short one-shot including our favorite spooky edgy boy!

  


For once, you were given a moment of privacy. In the bathroom, you stood hypnotized with your reflection. A calm, bland face stared back. Repeatedly, your fingers kept gingerly touching the recent results of the assault on your neck. 

Those were some hardcore passion marks made. Pink, dark red, and nearly purple hickies that could have been easily mistaken as bruises or rashes.  
  
  


Leaning forward and squinting, you released a shaken sigh at what you saw. They weren't completely there, but you were building up dark spots under your eyes. 

Not a good look. Biting in your lips, you picked and touched around your face. It's not like you were trying to intentionally spruce up for someone's approval, but you did take pride in your appearance. Oh, what you'd give to cover all this up.  
  
  


You flinched and gasped when the sound of something heavy being dropped, emitting a loud thud, reverberating through the halls. Gabriel didn't allow you to close the bathroom door, so you silently peaked a view into the living room. 

Nothing came into your sight until a large shotgun was tossed onto the floor beside another, making both a mix of a thud and a clunk. The size of the weapons made you swallow nervously, thankful they weren't for you to be threatened with.  
  
  


Coming around the corner, Gabriel was all armored up like the first time you had seen him. Demandingly, he called you over, and quickly you skipped over into his side-view. A familiar white mask glancing down at you briefly, as he adjusted his metallic gauntlet with one bare hand. 

"You're staying here." He grumbled, before finishing his sentence and turning to grab something that gave a metallic jingle. "Alone."  
  
  


Blinking a few times, his words were unexpected considering all his possessive behavior. This was great! Great news for you. You'd have time to improvise an escape plan, or maybe just straight up bail as soon as he leaves.  
  
  


The idea became meaningless when he gripped your wrist, disclosing the cuffs that had been in his bare hand. Not again with him and his shackles. 

Giving a slight tug, you frowned in question. "Wait, but I thought-"  
  
  


"Thinking I'd let you run around without my supervision?"  
  
  


' _Yes._ ' You thought. No words came from you, as you were too busy feeling disappointed that your undeveloped plan was foiled before it came into fruition. At a sudden walking pace, he pulled you back up the stairs and to his bedroom.  
  
  


"Earn my trust. I still think you're stupid enough to roam this maze of woods without me."  
  
  


As you were doing your best not to slip and miss a step, you made it to the room as he clicked the cuffs to your wrist. The other side of the cuffs were attached to the wooden bedpost. It was all just that quick, that you didn't notice till he dropped your arm. 

You were silent, but your shocked face said enough words for you. "I…" When you looked back up at him, he was readjusting his mask, already leaving the room. Gabriel stopped with the tugging of his heavy furry cloak, making him hum thinking he had caught onto something. Lifting his arm, he saw your hand gripping tightly onto his draping curtain-like cape.  
  
  


Although you didn't want to say it upfront, your eyes said _'Please don't leave me here.'_. The sudden impulse was bad enough, but now this was the start of your acceptance. Acceptance that is contradicting your denial.  
  
  


Tilting his head, he traced your hand back up to your pleading eyes. It caught his breath. Such a precious, desperate look. Automatically he assumed you were begging for his attention. Rightfully so, just the way things should be. 

Sighing, he cooed your name and cupped your cheek with his gauntlet-covered palm, thumb rubbing circles on your cheek. "Don't fret, my little rabbit. I won't be long..."  
  
  


Silently, you glanced at your clenched hand, and uncurled your fingers, releasing his cloak. No more was said, or there was nothing more you could think of to stall him, and you were alone in a hardly-lit room.  
  
  


Now, onto more urgent things… It was time to find the catch of the day. Fresh flesh to scavenge for. Gabriel closed the door firmly, making his way back down to place on his other gauntlet, loading, and prepping his two shotguns. So much enjoyable damage he had done with those things. Almost like his _other_ prized possessions. 

Grinning, he left his house, locking his door, fading away within his playground of the forests.  
  
  


_Hours pass...  
  
  
  
Gabriel had been hunting savagely for a meal, releasing an inner monster. Ravenous forces that had been held back, but now free to relieve his powerful gluttony. _

_You are forced to stay equivalent to motionless, in your new bedroom. Staring out the window to face all the mysterious, unknown trees with uninterest. Everytime you recall your situation with realization, you almost want to throw up. What more can you do than close your eyes and sleep, hoping again that this all just a bad dream._

_Jesse knows when your working shifts start and end. He grows more and more concerned when he doesn't see your appearance for any. At some point, ignoring his own job, he began to ask around for the missing girl that everyone knew. A fair, kind-hearted person with her signature red hood...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

_Back to the village where Jesse continues his search…_  
  
  


No one had seen you. Not since yesterday, or the majority of today. A little bubble in his mind questioned if he was getting too worked up for no reason. He was treating two days like an entire week. 

Not that Jesse could help it or anything. Over many years with you, he felt it was his personal responsibility to watch over you.  
  
  


After asking the last local. he sat down on the large water fountain that was at the heart of the village. He felt defeated with the lack of knowledge anyone had about your last whereabouts. 

Tilting his hat, so it would perfectly block out the shining sun from his eyes, he sighed. The light pitter-letters and splashes of water, made him glance down at the light blue, tiny tides of the water. The reflection below was just a little choppy, but enough to see himself.  
  
  


A finger dipped into the waters, creating more waves and ruining his image into a blurry distortion. Then another was added, when he swirled his hand around for a little. 

A small curved smile came to his face. A flashback of you and him was seen in the fountain only by his own eyes. Back to when you both were a little younger, kidding around and giving small splashes to each other when you were not supposed to. A time when things weren't as complicated as the current days with owning a home, or working a job. You still had your redhood, adorably almost blocking your vision, and Jesse with a cowboy hat too big for his own head. _Some_ things don't change. Angela's voice called you over, making you both turn your heads in her direction. An apologetic smile was given to Jesse when you stood up and waved bye to him. Younger Jesse frowned as you walked away, slowly waving back as then, he sat there alone.The imaginary visual faded away, like his smile.  
  
  


Looking back to the brick pavement, his momentary flashback gave him one last idea of who he could talk to. Though he asked her initially, it wouldn't hurt to ask again. The only price to pay would be slight inconvenience...  
  
  
  
  
  


"You know, you really can't just come in out of the blue, I have a schedule!"  
  
  


Angela had spoken to Jesse as if she were scolding a child out of their mischief. Well, she was already expecting another client in less than 5 minutes. It is stressful to balance all these things together. Holding his hat in his hand, he fiddled with his thumbs underneath. "It won't take long. I promise ya." 

At the sight of his puppy eyes, the doctor leaned back in her seat a little and sighed. Propping her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose, she regained her professional posture. "Very well." Tucking a gold lock behind her ear, she bunched up papers. Grabbing her fountain pen, she scribbled things down while she listened to what he had to say. "But you have a few minutes."  
  
  


"Have you seen your daughter?"  
  
  


Angela stopped writing her sentence, for a moment being stiffly unresponsive to the question. "Now, I'm only askin' out of concern. I've asked around, and I don't think she's come back to the village since yesterday..." Jesse gave a quick explanation behind his question, afraid that she would think that Jesse is strange for asking two days in a row. He couldn't make out her expression too much either with the angle of her face.  
  
  


Blinking once, she lifted her pen from the parchment. "Not even at the bakery?"  
  
  


"Not at all. I came to check by during one of my shifts later in the day, and she still wasn't there."  
  
  


Then he noticed Angela had an uneasy look on her face when she lifted her head up entirely, but kept her eyes stuck on the paper. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't she come in every mornin' before she starts workin'?" Angela nodded. "Yes…"  
  
  


It wasn't as bad as it sounded, her office and the bakery weren't that far apart. Angela preferred to see you everyday and tell you how your day went by the end of it. It saddens her how little she has plentiful time to spare to bond with you, besides holiday. If there was not much for you to say, any of your words would matter. Any conversation to bond with you was precious. 

You were lucky enough to even convince her to let you live in your own house. After a speech of convincing, it registered to her that you were no longer a child anymore, and as more days go by, you grow further into womanhood. That was inevitable. What's a mother's instinct without being protective?  
  
  


Releasing her pen, she stood up out of her chair, taking off her glasses and folding them in her fingers. Out of her pocket, she pulled out a handkerchief, rubbing the lenses carefully. "Jesse… I have _not_ seen her either, and I, too, am concerned. It's not like her." 

Nodding Jesse, looked at a picture on the shelf. A small portrait of you as a toddler and Angela with her hair a bit longer. "It's not. You're right… And I don't want to seem - Er, obsessive but I do like - I-I mean care for your girl - I mean your-" Jesse stammered, using his hands to gesture at his miswording.  
  
  


"I understand. You've both been good friends for a long time. There is no reason for you to explain, you've earned my trust too. So that is why I must ask you a favor." Placing her glasses down, she pulled open a drawer within her desk, and seemed to fish around for some papers. There was a knocking on her door. "I will be there in just a moment!" Angela spoke out.  
  
  


"Favor?" Jesse seemed relieved that she didn't comment on his light blushing of embarrassment. That wasn't something you see on him often. 

"It is dangerous to make assumptions. Here." Angela gave Jesse a large yellow sheet of paper. Unfolding it, he revealed for it to be a map. As he was going to look deeper into it, he was being pushed to the door. "When you have the time, check if she is home, and if you get no answer, go to my mother's house."  
  
  


Placing his hat quickly on his head, he wasn't given time to ask questions. Angela already had her hand on the doorknob, twisting it open to reveal another man and woman. 

"Ah, please excuse me for the delay. Mr and Mrs. Millensburg..." With an apologetic voice, she urged Jesse to further escort himself out. Awkwardly, he squeezed through the people, respectfully.  
  
  


Back at his wagon, he was petting his horse, smoothing out their mane. It neighed softly, shaking its head. He thought about just going straight to your home and getting the task done as soon as possible, if it were not for his animal companion. 

His hand ran to its backside and patted gently. The horses' health was very major to not only his job, but he was a fond animal lover. Taking care of that horse was important, with all that traveling and long shifts. Especially with today.  
  
  


Now he had a new place to look besides the familiar options from before. This is good. This gives him hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the depths of the forests, Gabriel had been fulfilling his task quite fruitfully.  
  
  


All that time of repressed hunger had led up to hours of pure, uncontrolled urges of violence. It was a pure thrill to go out without any precautions. It was a twisted sense of freedom. 

Finally, he gathered his senses by his full stomach. Being too satisfied with all of his brutality, he made a mistake to not keep track of time.  
  
  


In his mind, he could admit he got too indulged, but he finished what he had to do. Blood nearly was painted completely over his mask, and stained into the leather and fur of his outfit. Yes, _too_ indulged is the perfect description.  
  
  


Gabriel didn't do his hunting often during the prime of day. Or rather he didn't prefer to. The night was when things flowed almost perfectly under his control beneath the moonlight.  
  
  


Nothing can be risked. Until he decides to reveal the true horrors of his appetite to you, he has to hide away his feasting behind closed doors. For extra measures, he was bringing home additional left overs to be preserved for days to come. 

Keeping an eye on you, caring for you was now a top priority. Second was keeping his inner monster together and to not fall to pieces. He couldn't imagine the disappointment he would feel in himself if he were to lose it. To snap so easily would mean he was weak.  
  
  


With corpses' blood seeping through the body bag he had slung over his shoulder, Gabriel was making his way back home with haste. After such a zesty meal, he wanted much to see your sweet face. His captured prize. Oh, he couldn't wait.  
  
  


Hopefully you don't smell or see the blood… for now.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is short btw!


	9. The Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! Happy thanksgiving if you celebrate!

  


There you lie, wrapped up beneath the thick warmth of blankets. Your wrist had been neglected to the chills of the room, peeking out at the edge of the bed, still bound to the bed frame. 

Curled up into a fetal position, you licked your lips, the corners of your mouth salty from the tears recently shed. Moving your free hand down to your stomach, you felt it grumble a little. With a blank face staring out the window, you nibbled on your lower lip. With hours alone, your mind began to stir hopelessly again.  
  
  


Things did not get better as you began to yearn for nourishment. The anticipation for his return had you distressed. 

You couldn't believe you were thinking this, but you _wanted_ him back. You had genuinely depended on him to 'take care' of you. Especially to feed you. No, you were not entirely sure why you allowed your life into his hands. Maybe it was your instinct wanting to live. Either you were underneath his thumb.  
  
  


Finally, _something._ Your eyes widened when you heard creaking, followed by the groan of a closing door. Sitting up straight in an instant, the blanket rolling off your body, a giddy feeling in your stomach.  
  
  


Gabriel had returned. Huffing with a bit of exhaustion, he began to strip off his ensemble. Starting with his gauntlets, he began to walk to the living room, while removing his mask. He placed it down on top of the mantle. As he took off his cloak, he held it folded over his arm, staring at it. Fingers observed as they ran down the fur and leather. The dark blotches were prominent. With a whiff, the scent of what would usually be a disgusting, foul, metallic stench to most, was sickeningly pleasant to Gabriel. 

Grunting, he figured that if the smell was on his clothes, it surely had lingered long enough to his own scent. Frowning, he knew you'd be displeased. At least he got rid of the main origin of the odor.  
  
  


Before he came in the house, on his person he held a large sack bag with gory contents inside that had to be hidden. This was nothing new for him however. 

All of his messy work was dealt within his basement. With a glance, you could have mistaken his basement for a butcher's workspace or a gruesome torture chamber. For now, he would store away his preserves to be used for another time. It is best you do not know now.  
  
  


The stench still lingered. This won't do at all. Growling, he had to clean the smells off of him which would delay him longer from seeing you. Nothing can be risked for now.  
  
  


Gabriel's heavy footsteps bounced, even from downstairs since he was the only one walking throughout the dead silence in the air. 

Pushing the covers from your body, you wanted to know if he remembered that he had you up there. Pressing your bare foot onto a floorboard, Gabriel heard it, his ear twitching as he glanced to the ceiling. You tried to walk to the door, but couldn't take more than 2 steps. The cuffs. All you did was glare at it. There were already plentiful attempts made to unfasten yourself, so it seemed useless that you'd try again. Slowly your head looked to the doorknob with despair.  
  
  


Why were you feeling this way?  
  
  


_Neglected._  
  
  


Neglected by someone who had done you wrong. Someone who forced your attention to be theirs. Why did _he_ make you feel so angry yet desperate? Desperate for any interaction.  
  
  


One of your biggest weaknesses was being isolated. It was a terrible fear. This was torturing you.  
  
  


Gabriel smiled shortly knowing that you were still there right where he left you. Taking off his boots, and unbuttoning his shirt, he turned to the bathroom. During his quick bath, his gear would have to soak his clothes into some water.  
  
  


As Gabriel went on to do both tasks, you slumped back onto the bed with a new wave of tears bubbling up your vision. Whimpering softly, you wiped your eyes harshly. Licking your lips again, you sniffled, getting impatient.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At last, Gabriel had scrubbed the funk off his frame to his best abilities. With his black hair sticking to his temple and cheeks, he stood out of the metal tub with a curt grunt. Water droplets after water droplets rolled down his firm physique. 

Combing his locks back with his fingers, he grabbed a towel, using it to dry the majority of himself off. Though his hair was damp, he ignored it. Putting on a fresh shirt, he also did not bother buttoning up, letting his middle-chest peek out freely. Pulling up his short breeches, he sighed softly, throwing the towel sloppily on a rack.  
  
  


Less than a second later, Gabriel opened the door to his bedroom swiftly.  
  
  


The sudden appearance made your whole body jolt, and your mouth dropped open without a sound. Both of your eyes locked with each other. 

Swallowing, you froze, your hand in the action of rubbing tears away from your puffy eyes and flustered cheeks. Sniffling twice, you stood up with resentment in your expression.  
  
  


Gabe grinned as he saw you, disregarding your distraught appearance. Your lovely, distinct scent, welcomed him with relief. Rasping out your name, he took steps toward you. Backing up as far as your restricted wrist would take you, balled your fists in a defensive state.  
  
  


"Leave me alone..." You whimpered, lips hardly moving at all.  
  
  


Taking his time, he pressed on until you couldn't back up anymore, your wrist tugging and jingling against the corner of the bed frame. Gabriel stopped grinning, as he had given a pretend pout, his fingers hovering over the brands he left over your neck. 

"What's that, pet?" His question riled you up, to encourage energy through your blood. Once his fingers landed down, you flinched as they stroked up and down your throat.  
  
  


"Wh-Where have you been?!" Boldly, you pushed his hand away. A neutral expression replaced the pout. Not furious for once with your rebellion, his other hand went to your cheek calmly. His thumb scooped up a tear. You didn't know that you still were producing heavy, fat tears. "You're crying."  
  
  


"N-No! You left me here! Y-You-"  
  
  


"You missed me." Gabriel purred softly. He spoke like it was fact. Your saddened eyes refused to look him in the eyes after he said that. You're in denial. He wasn't wrong. You _hated_ that.  
  
  


"You. Missed me." He repeated, leaning down to softly whisper in your ear. "Admit it." As you closed your eyes, a tear rolled down, but Gabe licked it up before it traveled down to your chin. Wincing at the crude interaction, your exhaustion didn't allow you to object.  
  
  


_'It's not like that.'_ You thought, as you hiccuped in silence.  
  
  


"I… missed you."  
  
  


That was all he needed to hear. Giving out a hum of satisfaction, a victorious half-smirk spread across his face. Giving a peck on your forehead, he pulled you in for a hug. In an attempt for comfort, one hand gently rubbed circles around your lower waist. 

Digging into his pocket with the other, he had the key to your cuffs. Reaching over, he unlocked it, your arm further slinging and dropping to your side.  
  
  


Very, very light bruises ruined your wrist. Noticing, he sighed and gently pulled your wrist to his lips. A straight, piercing gaze, bore through you. For once, you could determine it wasn't lust or anger.  
  
  


"I've kept you waiting long enough.The day is not over yet. We have much to deal with this week." Your stomach made a sound that spoke enough for you, giving him a sign of what you desired first.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Once more, Jesse had returned to your home. Ending up with the same result as this morning, he followed on with the next set of directions provided.  
  
  


Now, he no longer needed a wagon. Just himself and his trusty steed. With a given map he knew how to navigate with, he would soon arrive at your grandmother's house. Right where you should be, if not at the village.  
  
  


Jesse has had quite the history of traveling, despite his young age. You knew he was quick-witted and physically strong, but he never told you how good of a shot he was with a revolver. Actually, you've never even seen him with any weapon in hand. 

Any precaution is necessary now that he's beyond the village. Any thieves, muggers, or swindlers to try to get the best of Jesse will be proved wrong. Jesse damn well wasn't the type to back without a fight.  
  
  


Adjusting his peacekeeper strapped in his waist, he glanced downward at the map, tilting his head. Between his teeth, he nibbled on the thick core of the tobacco cigar. 

Huffing out thick smoke between both his nostrils and mouth, he looked straightforward on the sunlit path. Tilting his hat forward so the sun would not block his vision so much, he traced his finger among the parchment. Identifying his location, he pulled out a compass from a small pouch on his belt strap. Confirming his estimation was correct, he was expecting to come across an upcoming intersection.  
  
  


"This should be about it." He hummed, pulling the blunt from his lips momentarily.  
  
  


Steadily, his horse trotted up between two paths. Pulling at the horse's leash, he came to a halt. The same two paths that you were conflicted to choose between. But with a simple skim of the map, Jesse had picked the correct side. _The 1st path._ Giving a quick whip to his horse, it brayed, moving forward to the left path.  
  
  


Not much more time had passed by until he pulled up to your grandmother's home. Tilting the front of his hat upward, his eyes embraced the comfy-looking cottage. There was no doubt this was the place.  
  
  


As Jesse was ready to station his horse, he saw the front door had been left open. Hopping off the saddle, he quickly tied the leash around the mailbox in the front. Extreme concern swept his heart as he would come closer and closer. 

Despite how the door had been left ajar, he hesitated to walk further. His eyes dropped to the knob, which suddenly gave him more than concern to deal with. The knob had nearly been pulled out of the door, showing definite aggression or a struggle.  
  
  


A hand lowered and lingered over his holster...  
  
  


Clearing his throat, he spoke out. If it were not for the sunlight beaming through the windows, it'd be pitch black. "Is there anyone home?" 

Pressing on with slow cautionary steps, he glanced around, looking at multiple framed pictures. "I'm comin' in." After announcing his entrance, he found himself in the dimly lit family room. No one was there to greet him, and he found it eerie.  
  
  


Jesse saw the stairs that lead to the upper floor. Yelling out your name at least twice, his voice echoed through the empty upstairs hallway. The only thing that came back was more silence. Something wasn't right. 

He took off his hat and placed it on the sofa. Running a hand through his brown hair, his locks bouncing back to his face. Jesse turned an entire 180, to see another door left open. Tilting his head, he took sideways steps to see more. 

  
  
  


The dining room.  
  
  


Red. There was something on the floor that was a rich dark red...  
  
  


Jesse's eyes widened, not wasting a second to pace to the door frame. Excitedly, he called out your name, hoping for sure you'd be there, but no. The excitement vanished. 

There was a chair knocked over and what was beside, made Jesse's breath pause. At his boots was your hood at the worst condition he has ever seen it as. Kneeling down, he picked it up. Brows furrowing, his lips parted in shock at the tears, holes, and the filth that reduced your once vibrant hoodie to a scrap cloth.  
  
  


Additionally, on the dining table, were the remains of your basket. It was in a matching state as your hood, if not even worse.  
  
  


Silence stung his ears, his grip clenching on your hood. His heart had sunk to the discovery. Oh how he wished he followed his instincts sooner. All those worries could never be put to rest now. Something had happened. Something happened to _you._  
  
  


Keeping your hood in his arms, he suddenly began to shout out for your name. No longer caring about respectful traditions of being in a stranger's house, he opened every door and searched in every room he could find. Upstairs, downstairs, the garden, the attic, you name it, he couldn't find you anywhere near or inside the cottage. 

The only things he found were the remains of a piece of cloth from your own hood with darker blotches of crimson. Your dried blood from the make-shift bandage Gabriel had made. The other, a note. A note explaining that you'd be back for your grandmother, since she wasn't here.  
  
  


Jesse's blood boiled with hatred, connecting the dots in his head. It wasn't like you to run away without much of a peep as a goodbye. Someone did this to you. Someone hurt you and took you away.  
  
  


_Someone had hell to pay._  
  
  


Walking back outside, he slammed the door behind him. For now, he wrapped the worn-out fabric around his shoulders and let it hang there. He kept the note you left and the scrap that had your blood on it, just as evidence to show Ziegler.  
  
  


Saddling up on his horse more aggressively than usual, he urged the horse with determination to start riding back to the village. Jesse had to get to the bottom of this, and quick.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You devoured the same soup from the day before. It must've been the hunger, but it tasted _way_ better the second time. Considerately, he gave you a large glass of water, to which your parched throat appreciated. After you wolfed down your serving, he allowed you to be excused to the bathroom.  
  
  


Perhaps this was Gabriel's way of making it up to you. You shouldn't bother to spare any sympathy. Any apology he'd make, you'd just be forced to play along anyways for the better of your safety.  
  
  


When you came out of the bathroom, he held another gown, folded in his arms. An almost exact replica of the one you had on but dark blue. When you came into his peripheral, he used his fingers to gesture you over to him. 

Hugging your own arms, you came closer. Gabriel sat on the sofa, one of his legs crossed over his lap. Leaning over, his elbow propped on the edge of the couch with his chin resting in his palm. Staring at you, he grinned a little when he extended his other hand.  
  
  


"I assume you wanted to change out of that. Here."  
  
  


You reached out and took the dress out of his hand, not saying anything much. Extending your arms out, you displayed the dress in front of you. 

Where was he keeping these? And why did he have them? The thoughts you were summing up, made you feel uneasy. Your main concern was that hopefully this dress wasn't pulled off of a corpse. _Gross._  
  
  


"Try it on."  
  
  


As you were going to turn around to go into the next room to change, he raised his voice again to clarify himself.  
  
  


"Here."  
  
  


Of course that was what he wanted. Inhaling a slow, deep breath, you decided to go on with it. Bending your knees a little, your hands gathered to your ankles, getting a hold of the end of your gown. Hesitantly, you began to pull up, exposing more of your legs. The air felt cold, and goosebumps rose. 

Gabriel was quiet. He ogled the curves of your legs with delight, his finger tapping with rhythm against the side of his head. Eventually, you pulled your pajama dress past your stomach, past your shoulders, and over your head, your messy hair sprawling everywhere. You hugged your arms, deciding not to bare your chest to him yet. The gown still lingered with your warmth, so it felt as if it was hugging you back.  
  
  


"Look at me, pet." Gabriel ordered.  
  
  


Turning your head, you didn't feel the soft glare you had given him. With that look, he chuckled and smirked. Observing you head to toe, you decided to continue. Dropping the white dress, you swiftly picked the blue one up trying not to not give him a peek whatsoever. Sure, he had seen you nude already, but if you were in control, you wouldn't allow it while you were on guard.  
  
  


Slipping on the pajamas, you fixed around with the kinks that wrinkled it. "It fits." You said sternly, hugging your arms again.  
  
  


"Your little strip tease was entertaining to watch. I couldn't help but notice your little shivers here and there. The fireplace."  
  
  


Simultaneously, you both looked at the fireplace. "I'm going to get fresh wood. I expect you to follow where I tell you to sit still like a good girl." 

During his dialogue, he stood and headed for the back door. "Come." You followed along obediently.  
  
  


Both of you stood outside together. There was already a small pile of wood, and short logs that hadn't been chopped yet. There was already an axe that was in a tree stump, prepared for more wood chopping since you lived with him now.  
  
  


"Stay." Gabriel instructed.  
  
  


From time to time, he'd glance at you as he would pick up wood piece after wood piece. Gathering what he thought was enough, he stacked the wood neatly back inside. He pulled out the old wood, and replaced it with the new. 

Pulling out a match again, he ignited the wood, the flames instantly spreading. The heat was mesmerizing. Like a moth to a bright light, it was magnetizing. The chill went away and warmth embraced your body as you took a step closer.  
  
  


Gabriel had a dead gaze into the blaze. A faint memory triggered, but it was not a good one. It was a very negative memory that left him aching for a change of not justice, but revenge.  
  
  


You had seen the fierce scowl out of context, and found it quite terrifying. Somewhere, you found the bravery to touch him. Very lightly, you pressed your hand on his arm and whispered. "Gabe-" Gabriel flinched rather violently, as he seethed at you. Your hand retreated to your chest as you got startled. 

Gabriel's expression softened, but briefly as he grumbled to himself. Both of his strong, rough hands got a grip of your shoulders. The red glare in his eyes appeared like how you first met him. Off from the side, you thought you were seeing his shadow grow, or black flames around his body.  
  
  


"You. Are. Mine. You are nothing but _mine._ _Never_ fucking forget it."  
  
  


With every pause, he shook your shoulders. It was a bit painful in his grip. Your mouth dropped open a bit and your eyes widened in shock and fear. Something had for some reason snapped in his mind, and you didn't know it was all linked to a memory of his past that made him furious. Just as the little bit in you was going to forgive him, you were shaking like a leaf. Hissing out your name, he repeated himself one last time.  
  
  


"That look... is so perfect. That perfect little innocent look. I can't wait to _ruin_ you."  
  



End file.
